Secrets and Surprises
by DragonHeart456
Summary: My first fanfic, so please no flames! Lorena Darrow is a transfer student from America who came to Ouran. She is sucked into the madness that is a Host Club. How will she deal with these noisy people? Will they show her how to trust someone again? Why does she find it so hard to trust others and love them? What happened to her? Find out! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review, even if it's something like, "I read it. It's okay." Constructive criticism welcomed. Please no flames. I'm not sure if there is going to be a pairing to this story or with who if there is one. Opinions? Anything helps! Oh, and if you see a grammatical or spelling error, let me know? Pretty please? BTW, I am not sure if there are going to be regular updates or not, we'll just have to see. Thanks!

After arriving here in Japan just a few short days ago, this was to be the first day that I, Lorena, was going to attend Ouran Academy. Yes, that is the name of the infamous school for the rich and prestigious school for the "elite". The only reason I was able to attend such a fancy school was all thanks to my father who lived back in America. My father is the President of a big car company. He claimed he wanted "the best for his beloved daughter". Yeah, that and he was probably forced to send me to this school by his wife. No, not my mother, my stepmother. She hated every particle of my being. So, to keep me out of her way, she sent me to Japan, not like I was complaining. I prefer living on my own, no unnecessary noise or interactions with others.

Anyways, I had discovered the day before, Ouran had a uniform. When I went to pick mine up, I nearly burned it into ashes right then and there with my glare. The female uniform they had tried to give me was a horrid yellow dress with poofy sleeves and little black shoes. I inquired if there was an alternative to this, and was told I could wear the males uniform-albeit getting strange looks as well. I was also informed that it was "required" to wear the female uniform. Bullshit. After blatantly telling them that no way in hell was I going to wear that ugly thing, they finally consented to giving me the male's uniform.

When I saw the males uniform, it looked much better than the dress. The male's uniform consisted of dark blue dress pants, a matching blue blazer with the Ouran symbol on the left breast pocket, a black tie, and a white, button-up, collared shirt. I accepted the five pairs of male's uniforms with a small smile and a thanks. Now I was dressed in one of my uniforms, ready to go to class. I definitely wasn't mistook as a boy though.

I didn't do anything to change my uniform, it was exactly the same as when I got it. I, as expected, got many incredulous stares, whispers behind my back, and a few brave souls even tried to approach me and ask why I was dressed that way. But I simply ignored and passed them by as I continued down the hall listening to my American music. Most would consider this rude, I considered this normal. I didn't like to interact with others unless it is absolutely necessary.

Lorena didn't consider herself anything special to look at. She thought she was pretty average in fact. Shoulder length-blonde hair that was straight, blue eyes, average height, and average weight. The only thing that could maybe be counted as not-average would be the size of her chest, I mean, it wasn't THAT big, just a bit bigger than most. It's not something that she really noticed or even thought of as unusual.

After wandering aimlessly for a good eight minutes, I finally made it to my classroom. I went in, and seeing as everyone was in the classroom ready to go, the teacher decided to introduce me to the class.

"Class, this is our transfer student, Lorena Darrow. Lorena-chan transferred here from America. Are there any questions for Lorena?"

There were the usual questions asked, like "Where are you from?" "What are some of your hobbies?" One male student jokingly asked "Are you single?" Which I responded with a short "Yes." In fact, for most of the questions I kept it to one word answers or made them as short as possible. I was apparently annoying two identical, red-headed twins by continuously avoiding eye contact with either of them, despite their continuing questions. Then came the question I had been expecting the whole day, "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform and not the girl's uniform?"

I simply smiled at the girl who had asked, reassuring her that the question was completely alright and she didn't have to fear I had been offended in some way. I replied with a simple, "I just prefer not to wear dresses." I refrained from saying how I also thought the dresses were also extremely hideous and the person who designed them should be fired, then set on fire.

Thankfully, the questions ended after that and I was told where I was going to be sitting. It was just my luck, I was going to sit next to one of the twins in the back, who had turned their attention from me at some point through the game of 20 questions and were now pestering another girl with short brown hair, big brown eyes, and who was also wearing the male's uniform.

Although, from what I could gather from the glances from other girls in the room, they were convinced she was a he. It eluded me how they could be so dense. As soon as I sat down, the twin who sat closest to me turned and said to me, "Hi there! My name is Kaoru Hitachiin, and my brother here is Hikaru Hitachiin! Nice to meet you!" Hearing their introduction, Hikaru popped up next to Kaoru and they set their arms around each other. I saw now that Hikaru parts his hair to his left and Kaoru parts his hair to his right. They were nearly perfectly identical, except for the underlying tones in their voices. They only varied slightly. I still couldn't bring myself to look them in their eyes, so I politely looked at their foreheads instead.

I just smiled. "So Lorena.." Hikaru started, "Do you want to come to the Host Club after school with us?" Kaoru finished.

I tilted my head to the right in confusion. "What's a 'Host Club'?" I asked.

The twins just looked at me incredulously. It seemed I had also attracted the attention of some people sitting nearby as they also turned to stare at me like I just stabbed a cat in the face. The girl whom the twins were pestering earlier just laughed. I leaned over my desk and looked around the twins to her, still confused. She just smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, pleased to make your acquaintance Lorena. I'm sorry, I just found it funny you stunned these two into silence." She motioned with her head towards the twins, still staring at me, and shook my hand.

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too." I replied. "Wow! That's the most we've heard from you all day! I was beginning to think you couldn't speak Japanese very well!" Hikaru exclaimed, drawing my attention back to them. My patience was beginning to wear away with talking to these loud people. I simply nodded my head and sat back down properly in my seat again. I looked towards the front and pretended to pay attention to the lecture the teacher was giving. Seeming to take the hint, Hikaru went back to his seat and back to pestering Haruhi-chan. Or should I say Haruhi-kun? I don't know her reason behind wanting to be known as a boy, but I figured I would just play along.

Kaoru attempted a few more times to engage me in conversation, but I wasn't participating all that much.

Finally lunch rolled around and I grabbed my lunch bag. I saw that Haruhi also had a lunch box. What were they called again? Bento? I don't know, I just wanted to get through the day and go home.

"Hey Lorena, come eat lunch with us! We can introduce you to the other Host Club members!" Hikaru and Kaoru offered. Internally shrugging, what the heck, why not? Externally, I nodded in agreement. "Oh, that's right, you still don't know what a Host Club is, do you?" Haruhi asked me politely with a small apologetic grin. I shook my head. She was nice, I liked her.

On the way to the lunch hall, she explained to me that it was basically a bunch of rich guys with too much time on their hands who entertained young, also rich, ladies who also had too much time on their hands. She also told me she was in the Host Club as well. It kind of sounded stupid to me, but Haruhi had been nothing but kind to me so far, so I might as well give it a try, right? I mean, I would just be going to see what it was, not actually be participating in this 'Host Club', right? I hope they wouldn't try to make me talk too much, or be too noisy. But then again, if this club was anything like the rest of this stupid school, I would be fresh out of luck.

It wasn't until later had I discovered how right I was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to NIGHTANGEL21 for the follow and the favorite! It made me so happy! And thank you to those that viewed it, even if you didn't follow or fav... Please review, but no obligation! Enjoy!

Update: Oh ewww... So sorry about this chapter before. I HATE it when stories do that. But uploading these is really weird, when I copy n' paste it doesn't copy the spaces in between the paragraphs I already had. I just had to change it. To make up for it, I'm gonna upload the next chapter too. :)

When Lorena caught sight of Haruhi's and the twins' friends, she knew she had made a grave mistake.

They were all sitting in the center of the cafeteria, flocks of girls had their eyes glued to the people sitting at that table. The boys sitting at said table did not seem affected by the obvious staring, they just laughed and talked and played.

Lorena started backing up, no one had noticed her yet, if she could just slip by she could save herself yet.

No such luck.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her own and began dragging her to the table. By now, the boys had seen the four approaching. Lorena could now see their faces. One of them was a tall black-haired boy with glasses and a notebook beside him. Seated next to him was a blonde boy with lavender eyes and an obvious excitement at seeing them. Next to him was a much smaller blonde boy who strangely had pink flowers floating around him as he devoured-A WHOLE CAKE?! Next to him was another black-haired boy who was taller than the first and had a stoic expression. The four seats across from them were seemingly reserved for the twins and Haruhi.

And herself...

God save me...

I was then dropped into the seat with my bento across from the blonde with lavender eyes and Haruhi sat across from the one with glasses. The twins went to get their lunches arm in arm.

"Why hello there my beautiful flower. What might your name be?" The lavender eyed one said to me, pulling a red rose seemingly out of nowhere. He also leaned across the table and practically shoving the rose in my face. I put my right hand in the little space between my face and his and pushed him back a good foot or two.

I just simply said, "Lorena. You?"

After recovering from the shock of being pushed back, he smiled at me and said, "My my, Lorena.. Such a beautiful name to match an equally beautiful young woman. My name is Tamaki!" He then gestured to the one with glasses, "This is Kyoya! And these two are Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai" gesturing wildly to each in turn. I simply nodded at each person I was introduced to in response. Kyoya's glasses flashed at me as he began writing in his notebook. Honey-rather loudly-said hello and went back to shoveling his cake into his face. Mori just nodded back to me in a silent greeting.

By now, Hikaru and Kaoru had returned with their lunches and sat down. I glanced at the one next to me, it was Hikaru. Hikaru saw my glance and took it as a sign to start a conversation between me and everyone else. "So Lorena.. You are from America?" Hikaru inquired. I just nodded, now staring at my lunch box. I then began unpacking my food. When I brought out what could be considered a typical american lunch, that just confirmed it. My lunch consisted of a simple PB&J (peanut butter and jelly) sandwich, some apple slices, baby carrots, and a bottle of water. I didn't feel like making something elaborate or fancy, I still had some jet-lag after all and didn't want to put in the effort. I honestly felt like falling on my face and just sleep for like six years. It was only then that I had noticed the curious stares and looked back up to meet their stares.

The look on my face practically screamed, "Say something, I dare you." Haruhi however just opened her bento. Only then did she look at mine, as if comparing. I noticed her eyes lingered over my apple slices, before moving on. Though, I could tell she was not being critical of my lunch-unlike the others with their super fancy food-she was just curious.

I also looked at her lunch, I noticed she had rice balls with her food. I heard they were good. I lifted the bag of apple slices with my left hand and pointed to one of the rice balls in her bento and plainly stated, "Trade you." She looked at me, as if seeing if I was serious or making fun of her. She saw the seriousness in my eyes and replied with a smile, "Sure!" We traded.

It tasted just as I had thought, delicious. I heard a gasp of surprise from at least three of the other people at the table. They had apparently been watching and waiting for a refusal from Haruhi, as she had done with almost all of them. We both looked up, Tamaki was crying huge blobs of tears. "Haruhi! How could you?! I offer my food for yours almost everyday and you refuse me harshly! Yet Lorena-chan asks once and you give it! Why are you so mean?!" Tamaki wailed.

"Because I know she will most likely not ask every day, and she had something I actually wanted." Haruhi replied matter-of-factly. I snickered. Haruhi sent a small, almost undetectable, smile in my direction, but I caught it. I feel she will become a good friend.

Tamaki then went into a "corner of woe" as the twins called it. Hikaru made several attempts to start a conversation with me again. I stuck to short answers and moving my head. After a while he just huffed and gave up.

Finally. Kyoya looked up from his notebook, "So Lorena-san, why did you move away from your family in America?" The question came out of the blue and I was not ready for it. I was mid-bite of my PB&J when he asked it.

I stopped and looked him straight in the eye. "None of your business." I replied coldly.

He merely smirked and went back to scribbling in his notebook. The air became thick with tension. Apparently, no body expected such bluntness from the near-silent girl. They all stared at me in shock.

I was about to question them when Honey-sempai cut in. "Rena-chan! Do you want a piece of my cake?" He said cheerily, successfully diffusing the tension.

"'Rena-chan?'" I inquired, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"That's a brilliant nickname Honey-sempai! It's very cute! Absolutely cute! It is perfect for Rena-chan!" Tamaki interjected. Hikaru and Kaoru voiced their agreement, Mori nodded, Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and Haruhi also agreed it was indeed cute. There was no getting rid of that one I guess.

In response to Honey-sempai's earlier question I smiled a small smile and said, "Sure Honey-sempai, I would love a piece of cake." His face lit up as he pushed over a big piece of chocolate cake to me.

Hikaru whipped his head around to me from speaking to Kaoru and exclaimed, "Hey, that's the most we've heard from you at once all day!" I looked up at him, more specifically his forehead, and nodded my head. He showed a face that clearly said he was annoyed at my continuing to not look him or his brother in the eyes.

I was, by now, finished with my lunch, so I got up and threw away my trash. When I came back, I could feel dozens of death glares from almost every female in the room. Apparently they thought I was spending too much time with the Host Club members. Oh well, who cares what they think. I honestly couldn't care less what they thought of me.

When I got back to the table, everyone else was also finished. They each got up and put away their trash and trays. We said our "'See you later's and went to our classes. Honey asked if I would come to the Host Club after school, I told him maybe I would. I noticed that Tamaki and Kyoya left together and Mori and Honey went in another direction.

That left me, Haruhi, and the twins. We went back to class as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, here it is! Just like I promised! Again, does anyone have any opinions about a pairing? Should there even be one? Please let me know! Enjoy!**

Class for the day had finally ended.

Throughout the whole day, Lorena had been approached by many girls, probably hoping to become friends with her or just to make her talk, and a few of the braver boys. Honestly, Lorena really just wanted to go home and finish unpacking and settling into her new apartment. That, or sleeping for about three weeks. It could really go either way.

Unfortunately, the Hitachiin twins did not want to let her go yet. Literally. Both of them had grabbed one of her hands and was attempting to drag her to the Host efforts seemed to be wasted though, as she was just standing in the same spot, just standing there. No matter how hard they pulled, she did not budge. After about five minutes of continuously trying to drag her, they stopped. Not letting go of her hands though.

Damn, so close.

"Rena-chan! Don't you want to come to the Host Club with us?" Hikaru whined. Kaoru nodded in agreement, trying to convince me to begin walking. Haruhi came up beside me carrying our bags.

"You know guys, she might actually have better things to do at home than waste time with us. And anyways, why are you trying so hard to get her to come? I don't think you guys have ever warmed up to someone new so fast before." Haruhi stated. She pried Kaoru's hand off of mine and handed me my bag with an apologetic smile. Her words seemingly struck the twins.

It seemed as if they didn't realize themselves how buddy-buddy they were being towards me. They looked at each other, seeming to have a telepathic conversation. I just looked at my feet.

Just then, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai came up to us. Honey jumped up onto me, reflexively, I caught him in my arms and placed him on my hip. Like a child. Mori-sempai silently grabbed my bag from my hand so I could hold onto Honey better. I nodded to him in thanks. "Rena-chan! We've come to escort you to the Host Club! And Kyoya said that if you didn't want to come, Takashi should carry you there!" Honey informed me. He said all this as if it were a normal occurrence. I looked to Mori-sempai cocking an eyebrow up, silently asking if what he said was true.

"Ah." was Mori-sempai's monotonous affirmation.

I just sighed and shook my head minutely. I began walking forwards. Hikaru and Kaoru snapped out of there telepathic conversation and led the way. Haruhi and Mori trailed behind us.

As we walked through the large hallways, I couldn't help but notice the stares, whispers, and glares sent to me. All of these came from assorted girls we passed. I shifted Honey, he was telling me all about the assortment of cakes he had waiting for him in the Host Club. I just hummed in response every once in a while to let him know I was listening. And I was. Mentally making a list of all the cakes I wanted to try and ones to stay away from. They had more flavors of cake than you would think.

Eventually, we ended up in front of two huge doors with a sign at the top that read "Music Room #3". And into the mouth of Hell we go.

When we entered, Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai were waiting for us, they looked to be setting up. It was a large room, with assorted couches, tables, and chairs scattered around and in clumps. Honey jumped down and exclaimed he was going to get a cake for us to share. Haruhi went over to help set up. Mori-sempai handed me my bag back, and again, I nodded in silent thanks. I slipped over to small table conveniently placed in a corner that no one seemed to use.

By now, Haruhi had informed Tamaki and Kyoya of my presence. Not like I had a choice. Bastards.

Tamaki literally ran over to me. "Ah, my princess has graciously decided to join us on this fine day has she?" he said, again shoving a rose into my face. He flashed a-what I assume was supposed to be-flirty smile. _What's his deal? Does he expect me to really blush and stutter like a lovesick puppy? Please, he just needs to get out of my face._ I thought to myself.

I held up my right hand and placed it in the little space between us-for the second time today-and pushed him back so he was about arm's length away from me.

"Back up." I say monotonously. He was shocked. He again went into his "corner of woe". The twins-having seen the whole thing-laughed hysterically and approached me. They pulled me from my seat at the small table and leaned on my shoulders. Wiping tears of mirth from their eyes, I looked around, bored already.

"Rena-chan! You're so funny! Are you this blunt with everyone?" the twins asked simultaneously. I nodded my head. I spotted Honey-sempai coming from a room with assorted cakes on the trolley he was pushing. I saw Mori-sempai already sitting on a couch where Honey-sempai was headed. That must be were they sat normally. I shook the twins off of me and headed over to Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. You could say I had somewhat of a big sweet-tooth. I sat down next to Honey-sempai. He pushed a plate over to me. It was a WHOLE CHOCOLATE CAKE. Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind the couch we were sitting on. "Ummm... Honey-sempai, you can't really expect Rena-chan to eat ALL of that cake, right? We all know you can do it, but not a normal person...not without getting sick anyways." Kaoru stated hesitantly, as if he were afraid he would offend me or Honey-sempai.

I simply shook my head and chuckled. Fools. I picked up the plate and fork and began eating... ALL OF IT. MWAHAHAHA! I didn't really care about what they would think of me, the looks on their faces was completely worth it. Doing this even attracted the attention of Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Mori-sempai. I finished the cake in a few minutes. I looked at Honey-sempai, he had a look of complete admiration and surprise. He obviously didn't expect me to do that. The others just stared at me in a mixture of horror, shock, amusement, disgust, and confusion. I then thanked Honey-sempai for the cake and went over to my bag that was across the room.

I could feel the stares of the Hosts on my back. As soon as I was about to grab my book, my phone started ringing. The theme song for the show "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" sounded throughout the room. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Who would be calling me? I pulled the phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller Id. It read "Elena Darrow". _Big sister is calling me?_ I thought. I opened the phone and pressed the green button. I hesitantly brought the phone up to my ear.

Speaking in German, I said, "_Hello_?" Still in German, there was a shrieking hysterical voice coming from the other end of the line, the voice was so loud, I had to hold the device at arm's length to recover what was left of the chance of using my right ear ever again.

The female voice on the other end yelling in German said, "_Lorena! Where did you go?! Japan!? Oh you are in soooo much trouble! I get back from classes and hear that you had got on a plane to Japan! What the hell?! You know you shouldn't be by yourself! Tell me where you are right now! Even your address! Where are you right now? Who are you with? What are you doing_?" I cringed, this was not going to be good.

I brought the phone back to my head as it seemed she was done screaming at me. I hesitantly replied (yes, still in German), _"Sis, you always worry so much. I'm fine, honestly. If you really must know, I'm with some...friends at their club. What did they call it again? Host Club? I think that's it. We are still at school, and I think their club is about to open. Since I know you will ask, there are six boys and one girl."_ I also told her my address and she confirmed. She then asked me if I had eaten anything. I replied with a 'yes, I ate a chocolate cake'. She then forbade me from eating any other sweets.

_ "Awwww... Big sis... Don't do that, you know how I can't function without sugar.."_ I whined. She was relentless, she again forbade me from eating any more sweets and hung up. I knew what was going to happen next, she would come flying in on a private jet and watch me like a hawk for at least two days.

I put the phone back in my pocket and turned back to the Hosts. They had seemed to go back to what they were doing before, though still keeping an eye on me. I heaved a big sigh of despair and trudged back to the couch that Mori and Honey-sempai were at. I flopped un-lady-like onto the couch across the two and pouted, rather childishly at that.

All the Hosts had their eyes glued to me, frankly shell-shocked at my behavior. Of course, only my big sister could make me act like this. I crossed my arms over my chest. The Hosts all approached cautiously. They each tried to cheer me up. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to make me laugh by making fun of Tamaki, Tamaki tried giving me another rose, Kyoya just scribbled in his notebook furiously, Haruhi offered a cup of tea (which I accepted gratefully), Mori just placed a hand on my shoulder in silent comfort, and Honey tried giving me another cake. That caused me to tell them of my big sisters ban on sweets for me for until she arrived. Then they all made sounds of realization and understanding.

Then the doors to the Host Club opened and customers spilled in.

Opening time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everybody! I realized today that I had not put in a disclaimer yet, so here it is: I don't own any of this except my OC(s). :)**

**A special thanks to SamanthaManga for faving and following! It made me really happy!**

** A SUPER special thanks to Rosezelene Ersa for reviewing! It made my day! I am so excited that you chose to follow my story and that you like Lorena! And don't worry, I am not expecting anything big or elaborate in reviews, like I said in the first chapter's A/N, even if it's something like, "I read it, it's okay." is completely fine. I am so glad you like it and my writing style. I was worried that this story was really bad or something, I was getting plenty of views, but not many follows or anything. I didn't know if that was normal? **

**That being said, I appreciate and love every one of the people that have decided to follow/fav this story, and even the people that have read it and didn't follow/fav.**

** Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, and I feel like it was rushed.**

** Well, this was super long, so, without further ado, enjoy!**

Watching what the Host Club did every day was difficult for Lorena. Her suspicions of everyone thinking Haruhi was a boy were confirmed. She saw Tamaki flirted shamelessly with every girl. And when she saw the twin's "act", she almost threw up. Almost. She was horrified.

_ What the Hell is with these people?!_ I thought to myself. I desperately wanted to escape, but I knew Elena would be looking for me here. So, I did what any sane and reasonable person would do. I sat in the corner with my bookbag, Ipod on, earphones in, American music on, and read my book/did homework. I silently prayed that big sis would just get here soon.

Hours passed, and the Host Club finally closed for the day. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so happy in my life. They all began to clean up and get ready to leave. I was about to text Elena that I would be waiting for her at my apartment when my phone rang. Again, the whole room was filled with the themesong of the show "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." Everyone looked at me.

Just then, the doors flung open, revealing a short, brown-haired, blue-eyed, girl with a cell phone raised to her right ear while looking around frantically. I immediately recognized her. Elena.

She spotted me in the corner as my ringtone was still going. She stared me down from across the room. I could tell she was pissed. She slowly started making her way over to me.

Tamaki attempted to greet her, but he was blatantly ignored. She and I were locked in a staring contest. Kyoya sempai tried to get her to say something to indicate why she had just barged in, he too was blatantly ignored.

By now, the Hosts had had time to properly observe her height. She was extremely short. As short as Honey-sempai, if not, a centimeter or two shorter. However, just like Honey-sempai, her height didn't look weird or awkward. It strangely fit her.

She had now come within arm's reach of me. The only movement from me had been me standing up from my seat. She was forced to crane her neck up in order to look me in the eyes. If she didn't look so pissed right now, I would've laughed and/or made a joke about her height-or lack thereof.

Hikaru and Kaoru popped up mysteriously behind me and one wrapped an arm around my shoulders, the other wrapped an arm around my waist. "Rena-chan, who is this? Your little sister? Does she always look angry?" They asked simultaniously. Elena's eyes widened in surprise at seeing them, but made no comment. Thank goodness.

I finally broke the staring contest and said to everyone else in the room, "Guys, this is my older sister, Elena. Elena, this is the Host Club." I introduced each one to her, she said the polite "Hello"s and "Nice to meet you"s. She then turned to me with a serious look on her face.

She then said in English, "We really need to talk. Privately. You _know_ what about." Little did she know that most-if not all-of the Hosts could speak English due to private tutors and such. They all wanted to know what we would talk about, but decided to not pry just yet.

I relplied in English with a flat and emotionless tone, "No. You know _that_ is not up for discussion." She saw right through my mask of indifference. She always does. Except the last time I... No... Not right now... Don't...

Sensing a personal moment approaching, Kyoya had-with the help of Mori-herded all of the Hosts out of the room. I'd have to remember to thank him later. But right now, I had to set things straight with Elena. I would deal with the Hosts tomorrow.

She obviously was starting to get annoyed. She yelled, "YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE ON YOUR OWN! JUST LET ME HELP! WHY CAN'T YOU RELY ON SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE?!" This time she was speaking Japanese. Everyone heard it. Everyone was now itching for answers. Tears sprung up in her eyes. She furiously wiped them away, as if betrayed that they had made such a grand appearance. My face contorted into an expression of hurt, I did not know that my actions had caused her pain. I felt so horrible. I extended my arms out to her, a silent invitation for a heartfelt hug. She was surprised, she-of all people-knew how I didn't like too much physical touch. And yet here I was, offering a hug to her. She eagerly jumped into my arms, I caught her and held her.

I somehow managed to slip out with Elena and not encounter the others. That could be because we slipped out of a side door and went a whole new route back home, though. I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do. To both Elena, and the hosts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I hope everyone is having a great day! I know I am! A special thank you to scarletpelt and golden-priestess for following and faving! You guys made my day! Again, Ouran is not mine, only my OC(s) are. Enjoy! :)**

It was yesterday that I had met the Host Club. Yesterday that I had gotten the surprise phone call from my older sister. Yesterday when she broke down in front of me and told me how she wanted me to rely on her sometimes.

She had spent the night with me at my apartment. I still needed to unpack everything, but I had had the basic furniture delivered from a store the day I had arrived in Japan. She didn't complain.

I was now back at school, heading to class. I knew that the Host Club would be wanting answers. I would tell them only what they needed to know. Which wasn't much. Barely anything in fact. But, I wasn't about to go spewing my whole life story to them. Oh no, I only met them yesterday after all. Don't get me wrong, I had immediately gotten the impression that these people could be trusted, but I had never told anyone all of my tricks and secrets before. I wasn't about to start now.

I had finally gotten to class and sat down at my desk. The twins weren't here yet, nor was Haruhi. Fine with me, a few minutes of silence would be nice. I just turned up my music. I was currently listening to a mix of Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Led Zepplin, and Metallica. I had no idea what was in store for me today.

I laid my head down on my crossed arms on the desk. The jet-lag was wearing off, but I still felt like hibernating with the bears. It didn't help that I had been working at home as well.

Just then, the twins and Haruhi strolled in. Well, the twins were dragging Haruhi around while pestering her. Same thing.

When they spotted me, they glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They both grinned mischeviously, a plan forming in their heads. They casually walked over to me, abandoning Haruhi for now. With one on each side, they slung an arm around my shoulders. They wanted answers.

Simultaneously, they said, "Rena-chan, tell us what you and your big sister were talking about? You should really let your feelings out every once in a while. Talking might help!" I just chuckled to myself, they were gonna have to try harder to get me to talk.

I replied with, "Nope! I only wanna explain it once, since I know you all want to know. I guess you'll just have to wait until after school." Their faces fell for a split second, but went back to grinning instantly.

At the same time, they stood in front of my desk, pulling my earphones out. "Very well Rena-chan! We'll wait for your explaination if... You win the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game! If you lose, you have to tell us everything!" They grinned. They pulled out green hats and placed in on their heads, hiding their hair-partings. Their grins obviously said that they expected to win. Amatuers.

Haruhi was by now standing next to me. She looked at them, then me. "Guys! That's not fair! She only met you yesterday! How would she know which is which?" Haruhi said, standing up for me. Their grins only grew wider. I just smiled a small smile and opened the video recorder on my phone. I hit the RECORD button. This was going to be priceless.

"Give it your best shot boys."

Their smiles got even wider, if that was even possible. They spun around in a dizzying manner that no one would be able to keep up with. They stopped and looked at me with triumphant smirks. It was only then that I had noticed everyone in the class-that was there-were staring at me. They apparently wanted to see my impending failure. I smirked right back at them.

Beginning with the one on my right I said, "You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru." I pointed to each in turn. I knew I was right. No doubt in my mind about it.

Almost imperceptively, they glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Normal people wouldn't have seen it. But I did. Grins still plastered on their faces, they simultaneously exclaimed in a sing-song, almost mocking voice, "Uh oh! You got it wrong!"

My smirk only grew into a smile, though it didn't quite reach my eyes. For the first time, since I had met them, I looked into their eyes. I replied coolly, "I know I'm right. There is no tricking me, you'll just have to wait for my explanation to everyone at once, and only what I choose to reveal to you guys."

Their faces were better than I could have ever imagined. Their grins were instantly wiped off, they knew I had won. They knew by the very fact that I had actually looked them straight in the eyes.

I struggled to hold in the real smile that threatened to crack my face open. The only sign of this was the corners of my lips lifting only ever-so slightly. It had been so long since I had been so amused by someone.

I stopped recording and put my phone away. I could tell the twins were having a "telepathic conversation" by the way they looked at each other. No doubt, I had only piqued their interests.

The bell rang.

The twins went back to their seats, Haruhi stood a little longer, staring at me in disbelief. The other spectators, equally dumbfounded, went to their own seats.

Class began.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Special thanks to PhoenixOtaku for the follow!**

**Prussia? You wanna take this one? **

**Prussia: KESESESESESESE! So, you have come to my awesomeness for help? About time!**

**Me: What? No, do the disclaimer. You're so weird.**

**Prussia: Ze awesome me is awesome! Not weird! I shall do the disclaimer and it will be AWESOME!**

**Me: Just get on with it... *facepalm***

**Prussia: Ze slightly-less-awesome-than-me author DH does not own Ouran or ze awesome me! Zey only own their OCs!**

**Me: ... Wow... That was almost a compliment... **

** So, I have a question, would you guys prefer these shorter chapter about two or three times a week or longer chapters once a week? You can leave the answer in a review or PM me. If I don't get any responses or a tie, I will post longer chapters about once a week. :) Enjoy!**

Hikaru and Kaoru ignored Lorena for the rest of the class. They seemed to stick with their deal and didn't pry anymore...yet. Haruhi occasionally uttered a few sentences to Lorena, whether it was a question, a comment, or a compliment on beating the twins.

Lunch rolled around. Haruhi told the other hosts about the twins' defeat at the hands of Lorena-chan. Tamaki chuckled and said they deserved it for pestering his precious "daughters". Kyoya was extremely interested, asking a few questions and scribbling furiously in his infamous notebook. Honey offered the twins a piece of his cake to make them feel better. They declined. Mori only chuckled.

Lorena, through the whole story, was ignoring everyone and eating her lunch. Haruhi and Lorena traded food again, much to the dismay of Tamaki.

When Lorena finally snapped out of her isolated thoughts, she felt many death glares on her back. She turned around to face the flocks of girls giving her said death glares. She gave a death glare to kill all death glares. Her aura challenged even that of the Shadow King woken up before 10 in the morning. The glares immediately stopped.

It was now after school.

Everyone was in the Host Club. It was their hour before the club officially opened.

The Hosts respectfully waited until I had set my stuff down to bombard me with questions. "Is your older sister from Germany Lorena-chan?" "Why was she yelling at you?" "Why do you only seem to show emotion around her?" "Why can't you be on your own?" "Where is she now?" "Can we meet her?" "Tell us your life story!"

These questions and more where thrown at me. I didn't even know who was asking what, they spouted them off so fast. I held up my hand to silence them.

"No, I will not tell you my whole life story, I did only meet you yesterday after all. You'll have to make do with what I tell you now. I plan to only tell you what you deserve to know, after all, I did inconvenience you all with that scene yesterday." They all nodded at this. Though they didn't seem all too happy about me not telling them everything. I began. "Yes, that was my older sister. She only attends University in Germany. We are both originally from America. She only thinks I shouldn't be on my own. I however am fully capable of taking care of myself. I suppose you could meet her again, she will be here for a few more days until I convince her to leave. She was yelling at me because I left America without telling her beforehand. I mistakenly believed my stepmother or father would do that. I'm sure she is sleeping off jetlag right now, as I should be as well. Any questions?"

Hands shot up from almost every host. The only ones without their hands up were Kyoya, who was scribbling furiously again, Mori, and Haruhi who seemed to be pondering something.

Honey looked like he was about to explode, so I picked him first. "Why did she put a ban on sweets for you yesterday? Can you eat cake today?" Honey asked.

I replied, "She forbid me from eating sweets due to my huge sweet-tooth and she thinks I will get sick from eating too much sugar. Even though it has never happened before. She said I could eat some sweets today, just not a whole cake again." He seemed pleased by this answer and waited to listen to everyone else's questions.

Next was Tamaki. He asked, "Why is Elena-sempai so short?" I sighed. "Genetics." Was all I said in reply. He looked disappointed with this answer, but nonetheless left it alone.

Hikaru and Kaoru were last. They asked simultaneously, "So you live alone Lorena-chan?" She gave them the famous Sam Winchester "bitch-face".

"Yes, with all my pets."

"What!? You have pets?! What kind? Can we see them?!" Tamaki asked. He was really excited at the prospect of my pets.

I began the list, "Well, I have three dogs. One pit bull named Creature, one husky called Balthazar, and one German shepherd called Moose. Then I have two lizards, one bearded dragon named Merlin and a chameleon named Mycroft. And finally one red panda named Kanda."

"Wow, Lorena-chan! You have all those pets in your apartment?! It must be really big!" Honey-sempai exclaimed.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "Actually, I couldn't bring them all here to Japan, so I only have Merlin and Creature at my apartment. And my apartment isn't all that big. It's actually just a normal apartment, because its just me living there." Haruhi walked away muttering something about "damn rich people", though she seemed surprised I would choose to stay in a common apartment complex.

The rest of the hosts looked at me in wonder. They were most likely envisioning all of my pets. Or secretly judging me for living like a "commoner".

Assuming we were done with the endless game of 20 questions, I went over to my bag to grab my phone. I started to text Elena when Hikaru and Kaoru approached me. They wrapped an arm each around my shoulders and chorused, "Oh Lorena-chan, you should let us come to your apartment. We want to see where you live! We could also get to know you better!"

"More like you want to pry into my life and judge my home." I deadpanned.

They shrugged their shoulders, not even bothering to deny it. I rolled my eyes and shook them off. "No." Was all I had to say on the matter. I could practically see the plan forming in their heads to trick me into agreeing for them to come over.

The door creaked open and a brunette girl popped her head in. With a small and nervous voice, she said, "Um... I'm sorry, but I think it is opening time." Then girls started spilling in.

Opening time.

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA! Lots of references in this chapter! Kudos to you if you can recognize them all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up everybody?! Another day, another update. A special thanks to BlackDiamondDesign and IceAurora for following and faving! Also thanks to PhoenixOtaku for reviewing! It's appreciated! So, I am going to be continuing these size chapter updates around twice a week. This is going to start after this chapter, so no more daily updates... :( That will also be due to the fact that my Spring Break is ending and I won't have all this time to write. :( Oh! I've also decided this is going to be a Mori/OC fic, so sorry if you were hoping for a pairing with a different character. And again, I don't own Ouran, just my OCs. Enjoy!**

The majority of the Club went by with no disturbance towards me. I did most of my homework, while listening to my american music. At some point, Elena had slipped in unnoticed by all except me. The only reason I saw her was because she notified me silently to her presence via text. She could be really sneaky when she wanted to be.

A little bit past the half-point of the Host club, Hikaru and Kaoru came over to try once more to get me to agree to them coming over. I of course refused, again. They tried to appeal to Elena, but to no avail. They then slunk off to pester Haruhi, probably wanting to go to her apartment. I didn't have to hear the conversation to know that she too refused them. I could practically see the plan forming in their heads.

Out of the blue, Elena nudged my foot under the table. "You okay over there?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She just shook her head and went back to do doing whatever she does on her laptop. I shrugged and went back to my homework. And...done. Yay, no homework to do at home, maybe I can get some sleep instead.

Next thing I know Nekozawa-sempai popped his head in and started advertising for his Black Magic Club. This caused the twins to decide to torment him by shining a flashlight in his face. Nekozawa-sempai screamed bloody murder and ran back to his mysterious black doors screaming "Murderers!" I just sighed.

Why did they have to be so noisy? Why do I even hang around them? Oh yeah, I find them amusing and I'm pretty sure Mori-sempai would just kidnap me and drag me here anyways. Might as well save him the trouble, right?

I noticed from the corner of my eye, the twins were complaining that they were bored. This somehow led to them challenging Haruhi to the "Which One is Hikaru Game?" She, of course, won the game. The twins tried tricking her by saying she was wrong, like they did to me this morning. She just chuckled and said she knew she was right. One of the girls next to her asked her how she did it. She thought for a second, before saying Hikaru seemed to be a bigger trouble maker. Kaoru tried, and failed, to hide his laughter at this. That only made Hikaru angry.

Oh this was gonna be good.

The two began to argue and throw insults at each other before stomping off in opposite directions. "Sex-pixie!" "Sicko!" "YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!" Wait, what?

The rest of the Hosts were shell-shocked. Honey-sempai explained that Hikaru and Kaoru had never fought before.

Oh yeah, this was going to be very amusing.

I allowed a small smirk to grace my lips. This didn't go unnoticed by Elena.

Then some crazy chick came up from out of the ground. I thought this was a music room?! Who's the chick?! She began ranting something about a four-way love scheme towards Haruhi. I was seriously not liking this chick. Her voice was like nails dragging down a chalkboard. She had blonde/brown hair that went just past her shoulders and a pink bow in her hair. She was wearing the horrid female uniform.

Crazy-chick then noticed me. I had gone to stand next to Haruhi, wanting to get a closer look at the action.

"Oh! Our newest member! I finally get to meet you! Hello Lorena-chan! I am Renge! I must say your mysterious-but-cute-no-emotion act is absolutely wonderful! I admire your acting skills! Let us be great friends! Oh! You must join the host club too! I know, you will be the "Friend Type!" Yes, yes! It's perfect! Girls and boys will come to you for a shoulder to cry on! Someone to hang out with! Someone to share their deepest secrets with! Someone they know will always accept them and never judge! Yes, I can see it now! It's wonderful!" She pranced around with stars in her eyes while ranting.

Did I just get forcibly made a host? 'Friend' type? ACT?! Aw hell no! She done fucked up now!

On the outside, the only reaction I had made was to raise on eyebrow and cross my arms across my chest. I said, grabbing Renge's attention, "Act? Excuse me, if I wanted to be fake, I would be very different. Believe me, if I didn't act like myself, I would probably still be in America with my family. And as for joining the host club, it seems I have no choice in the matter anyways." I gave a pointed look at Kyouya, who was scribbling furiously and probably pondering over the possible profits from this. "Why not? I got nothing better to do." I finished, shrugging my shoulders while looking back at Renge.

She had a look of what I assumed was admiration painted across her face, hands clasped in front of her chest. When my head swept the room from looking at Kyoya and back, I saw that all of the hosts were looking at us. Tamaki looked hopeful...that I would join, maybe? Who knows? Takashi looked surprised at my sudden sass-fest, but, as always, was neutral to it all. Honey was looking at me with unfiltered admiration and awe, what for I can't tell for sure. The twins had momentarily stopped fighting to look at me with curiosity, no doubt they were still trying to figure out why they almost immediately took to me and how I never fell for their tricks. And last but not least, Haruhi also looked at me with admiration, probably for speaking my mind honestly with no sugarcoating.

I waited for some objection or further comment, but gone none.

Good.

I went back to my table, where Elena was looking at me incredulously. She either expected me to break down or snap and go-off on the over-excited girl. I raised a brow in challenge at her. She just shook her head and went back to working on her laptop.

Eventually, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before. The rest of the Host Club time was tense between the twins. They refused to even look at each other. This, for some reason beyond me, only made them gain customers. These girls really were delusional.

I couldn't wait until I got home so I could finish unpacking, cleaning, ordering furniture, and sleeping off the jetlag.

Finally, the last of the customers were herded out the doors.

It was over.

If I heard one more squeal from some crazy fangirl, I was gonna put my fist through a wall. Luckily, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai had seen my growing agitation and calmed me down with cake and cookies. Yum. I made a mental note to do something for them later to thank them. I'll probably just bake them a cake each. One super chocolate one for Honey, and a light vanilla cake for Mori. That would do it.

I got up and began packing my things. Seeing me, Elena also got up and gathered her things. The whole time the Host Club was open, she was working, though I could tell she still had one eye on me the whole time. She worries too much.

When we were walking through the hallways to go home, Haruhi pulled me aside to quiz me on how I could tell the twins apart and never mixed them up. I just replied, "It's basically what you said Haruhi-chan, even if they look the same, they are very different. For example, the underlying tones in their voices are different, and there are very subtle differences in their eyes." She just nodded, taking in my opinion.

We both failed to notice the twins hiding just around the corner and listening to every word we said.

She then gave me every host's phone number. I plugged them into my phone. I tried to give her my own, but apparently they had all gotten it from Kyoya-sempai. That sneaky bastard.

We said our goodbyes and departed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! Since I am back in school, I have started my twice a week updates. I will try to keep them consistent! I'm thinking I will update every Monday and Thursday. Sound good to everyone? Great! Special thanks going out to Kodymarie, OCLover89, Rissyroo123, and ShadowWolfDemon19 for following and faving this! And as always, thank you to everyone who has/will fav/follow this or even just read it. Hopefully my writing is improving? Excuse any grammatical or spelling errors please. You guys have been so supportive and nice! I will definitely create more stories! But let's finish this one first! Take it away Russia-san!**

** Russia: *scary aura* *raises pipe menacingly* kolkolkolkolkol... Don't even think of suing Author-chan! She doesn't own your anime! Just her OCs! kolkolkolkol... *fades into the blackness***

** Me: ... E-E-Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Lorena woke up late.

She had slept off the last of the jetlag and was rushing to get to school. She grabbed an apple and the cakes she had made for Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai last night on the way out the door and ran down the stairs on the side of the apartment complex.

She waved to the landlady while rushing down the street. The landlady was a nice old lady who allowed her to live on her own with her pets in peace. She occasionally made a meal for Lorena and gave it to her ever since she discovered Lorena sometimes didn't eat. She said she wanted her to stay strong and healthy. She assumed the role of Lorena's grandmother. She made sure Lorena had everything she needed and had lunch with her every Saturday. And in turn, Lorena did things for her, whether would be changing a light bulb, hanging up a picture, painting a room, fixing something, hanging up a shelf, etc.

When I got to the classroom, I was out of breath. I fixed my hair and tie and entered the room. What I saw next made me feel bad for Haruhi. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru throwing things at each other. Poor Haruhi was stuck in the middle already looking tired of it.

I took pity on her and approached her. Careful not to get hit by any flying objects, I pulled her up and brought her away from the two.

We sat in the front instead.

She gave me an appreciative look and I just offered an apologetic smile in return. I looked back at the fighting twins when I noticed their hair colors. Hikaru's hair was a bright flamingo pink while Kaoru's hair was bright blue. I just shook my head and sat down next to Haruhi. This was going to be a long class.

I sat my apple on the edge of my desk, figuring I'd eat it later.

Lunch time rolled around and I got up to go to the cafeteria with Haruhi. I almost just had lunch in the classroom, but Haruhi convinced me to go with her so we could keep an eye on the twins. I reluctantly agreed. When we got there, the twins were shouting what they wanted at the poor chefs, they kept ordering the same thing.

"You two are still fighting? Look at the scene you're making. You're a disgrace to the Host Club." Tamaki said, walking in with the rest of the hosts. "Oh! I didn't expect to see you here Haruhi!" He exclaimed, a metaphoric dog-tail wagging behind him.

Haruhi replied with an almost bored look, "Yeah, I was going to eat in the classroom since Lorena is now familiar with you guys, but I was worried about those two." I nodded in agreement. We went to sit down at a table. I sat across from Haruhi and got my lunch out.

Hikaru sat to the left of Haruhi and traded lunch with her. Kaoru then sat down on the other side of Haruhi and tried to give her a bite of his food. However, Hikaru took the bite instead.

"Butt-out Kaoru!" He said, his mouth still around the spoon. Kaoru got a mischievous glint in his eyes and suddenly threw a plate of what looked like soup at Hikaru. Hikaru was too quick though, pulling an unsuspecting Tamaki in front of him to take the hit. Tamaki got a face full of soup.

The twins then started chucking food and other objects at each other again. Haruhi sighed and just grabbed her lunch and left. I, however, stayed to watch a little longer. That's when Honey-sempai was thrown too. I hopped up and grabbed him before he could get hurt. I saw Mori-sempai from the corner of my eye look surprised I had gotten there first.

I put Honey on my lap and mumbled, "Be careful Honey-sempai, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Honey looked up at me with wide eyes before smiling widely. He turned around and stood on my legs.

He pat my head, like he sometimes does to Mori, and said cheerfully, "Good job Rena-chan! You're so nice! Isn't she Takashi-kun?" Only then had I noticed Mori-sempai had walked over to stand next to us.

"Ah." He replied.

"Wow, Rena-chan! You're hair is so soft! Don't you think so Takashi-kun?" Honey said, hand still in my hair. Mori-sempai also gave my head a pat. He was hesitant at first, seeing if it was okay with me. When I gave no objection, he continued to pat my head. His hand was so big! How was that even possible?! His hand is probably bigger than my face!

"Yeah, it is soft, like a kitty." Mori said in response to Honey's earlier question. It was funny to hear him say so much. Wait... Like a kitty? That's weird... Oh well. They continued to pat my head for a few more minutes until they went off to have their own lunch.

I stood up, done with the noise and went back to the classroom where Haruhi was. I sat down. Haruhi looked at me worriedly. "Rena-chan, isn't this your apple from this morning? Why didn't you eat breakfast? Why did you just put your lunch away? Aren't you going to eat?" She questioned, genuinely worried for my health.

I just chuckled and shook my head. "Yes, that is my breakfast apple, and no, I'm not eating lunch. I'm just not hungry." I shrugged dismissively and waved it off. Haruhi was not in the least bit pleased with that answer. Nevertheless, she let it go.

* * *

**A/N: So? Was it any good? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Punny jokes? Ways to improve my writing? Funny stories? Until next time my friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again! I hope everyone's week has been at least tolerable. Special thanks to TheBetrayed0-0, Yaoifan-gurl-forever, kpotter1993, AHoboNamedDruggy, and Creative Lunatic for following and faving! You guys continue to fill my black unfeeling heart with happiness! Thank you so much!**

** Disclaimer: Ugh, this again? Obviously I don't own Ouran, I'm broke.**

** *Trigger Warning* I'm not exactly sure if it's necessary, but just to be on the safe side. Poor Rena-chan has a panic attack, so I am gonna put this up here just in case. Is it needed?**

* * *

After class, I had told Haruhi and the twins I would be a little late to the club today. I had given the cakes to Haruhi to give to Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai for me. But now, I had to make a call to Elena, whom I had convinced to board a plane last night to go back to Germany. I also had to call my father to update him on things happening over here.

The call to Elena was quick and easy, now to call dad. I took a deep breath. The phone rang, on the second ring, it was picked up. "Hello?" A deep voice asked on the other end of the call. It was around four here, so it was probably around five in the morning there. I knew he would be up by now.

"Dad?" I replied hesitantly. I heard some rustling on the other end. Most likely he was moving papers for work to the side to give me his full attention.

"Lorena? What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I chuckled. "No dad, everything's fine. I just called to tell you Elena got on a plane last night to go back to Germany. I also got all of my new furniture, but I'm not completely done unpacking. Ummmm... What else? Oh yeah, I met some new people, I think I would already consider them friends. They're noisy and crazy beyond belief, but they seem like a good bunch of people." He chuckled in response.

"Yeah, I actually just got off of the phone with Elena. She told me all about your new friends. I'm happy to hear you are talking to people and are feeling better. I'm just sorry you couldn't do that here." he took a deep breath, "I know I've been a sucky-excuse for a dad lately, and I want to make it up to you. Will you forgive me?" I smiled a sad smile, even though he couldn't see it.

"Of course daddy. I love you." I practically whispered the last part, not used to saying that in so long. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Lorena. I love you. Goodbye darling."

"Bye daddy." I hung up the phone and turned around, ready to go to the Host Club, if they weren't already looking for me, making sure I hadn't completely skipped it.

But when I did turn around, I came face to face with black. A black cloak to be exact. I jerked, surprised, I had not heard anyone approaching. I looked up into blue eyes. "Hello Nekozawa-sempai. Is there something I can help you with?" I cocked my head to the side, inwardly wondering why he would approach me.

"Good day Lorena-chan. Yes yes, I did have a purpose for coming to you this fine afternoon. You see, I was just on my way to the Host Club when I saw you and thought you might as well return this-" he pulled out Honey-sempai's Usa-chan, "-to our beloved Honey-sempai. You see, he loaned it to my little sister, Kirimi-chan, when she had a doctors appointment and was scared. I assumed you were on your way there now? Could you please return it for me? Oh, and give my thanks to Honey-sempai." He then shoved the stuffed rabbit into my hands and fled down the hall without another word, or so much as a glance back.

"Oh of course Nekozawa-sempai, I'd be delighted to return it for you. Have a good day." I mumbled sarcastically. I started walking in the opposite direction, towards the Host Club.

When I was halfway down the hall leading to Music Room #3 I could already hear the yelling. I opened the door a crack about to walk in when I heard, "It's driving you insane?! Are you kidding me?! I'm the one who's sick of it! Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick and tired of always being constantly mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is, I hate your guts!"

The world stopped in that moment. I froze. Nothing registered in my mind for a split second, and when I came to, I couldn't take it.

Next thing I new, I was stumble-running down the hallway. I ducked into the nearest abandoned classroom. Thoughts were flashing through my mind so fast I couldn't register half of them. I started hyperventilating, my heart sped up in that painful way it does when you're scared. I realized, I was having a panic attack. I fell to the floor, the door behind me was only open a couple of inches, a small ray of light streaming in from it was the only source of light. My hands were shaking, I had to get myself under control. I fumbled around, searching through my pockets until I found what Elena had given me the previous night. An inhaler. It wasn't for asthma, though. No, this was for an occasion such as this. For panic attacks. So I could breathe again. I put it up to my mouth and inhaled. Almost instantly, my airway was open once again and I could breathe properly. I distracted myself with going over recipes in my head and humming a tune called "Once Upon a December" from the movie "Anastasia." I gradually began to calm down, my heart no longer painfully thumping in my chest. I can hear more than just the blood pumping in my veins now. My shaking goes down to a slight tremble. I continue to hum the song, it calms me.

Once I had gotten a hold over my emotions, I stood up, shakily. I looked around, making sure I had not disturbed anything in the classroom. I hadn't, so I left. I closed the door behind me and found Usa-chan lying on the ground just a few feet away. I must have dropped it in my retreat.

I picked him up and dusted him off. Still humming the song, I "danced" with Usa-chan back down the hallway. I could no longer hear yelling from the twins. Now prepared for anything, I stopped my waltz at the door.

Once again, I grabbed the cold handle with my right hand, the left cradling Usa-chan still. I opened the door and walked in. "You're kidding me! You were just faking this whole time?!" Honey-sempai "yelled," childishly flailing his arms around in a cute manner. The twins just laughed. Haruhi and Tamaki were on the ground, presumably because they were fooled.

"Well of course they were faking it, Honey-sempai." I said, deciding to announce my arrival. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at me, obviously they had not heard me come in. I smirked. I held out the stuffed bunny to him. His whole face lit up as he bounded over to me and jumped in my arms. He rubbed his hand on my head, ruffling my blonde hair. "Is this your new favorite thing to do to me Honey-sempai?" I asked jokingly.

He smiled, "Yep! Ever since I discovered it's so soft! It's fun! Takashi likes it too! Don't you Takashi?" The question directed to Mori-sempai, he turned in my arms to face him. Mori walked over and put his hand on my head too.

"Yeah." he said. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh!" exclaimed Honey-sempai, "Thank you for the cakes by the way Rena-chan! They were delicious!" he finished with an adorable grin on his face. I just smiled in response, happy they had enjoyed them.

"Excuse me, Lorena-chan, but what exactly did you mean by 'of course they were faking it'?" Kyoya-sempai asked me, pen ready to jot down my answer. I giggled-rather uncharacteristically and girlishly-and shook my head. "It's really not that complicated. I mean, two people as close to each other as Kaoru and Hikaru aren't just going to hate each other because of what someone else says about them. You guys have known them longer than I, you should know by now that they really don't give a damn about what other people think of them. If they did...well, I don't think they would be as close as they are." Kyoya was nodding and writing all the while I was answering.

I looked at the twins, they had incredulous looks on their faces. _Too bad my arms are full, that would be a hilarious picture_.

* * *

**A/N: So? Was it any good? I now have to do math homework and laundry...ugh. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's up guys?! It feels like it's been FOREVER since I last updated. But here you go! A special thanks to Guest for reviewing!**

** In response to your review: It was not my intention to make it seem like she had high functioning autism. If you really want to know, poor Lorena-chan is suffering from severe depression and PTSD (which you'll have to wait for the explanation in a later chapter. Hehe, I'm evil! :D).**

**The episode that this chapter is taking place in (Jungle Pool SOS) is spanning across multiple chapters (which will contain Mori/Lorena fluff). You're welcome.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran I would have mountains of cookies in my pantry. But alas, I do not. I am cookie-less... *muffled sobbing***

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks had passed since the twins had "fought" and I had had my panic attack. I had officially been made a member of the Host Club. I was the "Friend Type."

At first, I didn't have many requests, mostly because people didn't know if I would be nice or what requesting me entailed. Though, after my first week of a customer here and there, suddenly everyone wanted to request me. It was probably because the people who came to me for help on classwork started getting straight A's. Oh well.

On Mondays, I would hang out with Tamaki at his house after club. On Tuesdays, I would go to Kyoya's house to discuss business. Kyoya saw through my façade and I saw through his. We made an agreement to never mention it again. On Wednesdays, I would go to Honey and Mori's house to eat cake and compete in almost everything. On Thursdays, I would go over to Haruhi's house to hang out, at first, we just studied, but as we got to know each other better and better, we started to do other things together too. Sometimes I would have dinner with her and her father, sometimes we went shopping, sometimes we just had a movie marathon. And on Fridays and Saturdays, the twins would abduct me and take me to have a sleepover at their house.

The twins were weird.

They were super clingy and protective and jealous. When they took me shopping and forced me to wear almost whatever they wanted, they glared at any other guy who dared look at me. They threatened guys who flirted with me, then turned around and did it too. They insisted I sleep in their bed with them, though most of the time I refused and slept in a guest bed. I would only agree when I had had a phone call from her stepmother-even though they didn't know that-and insisted they be on their best behaviors when I did. They did as they were told, fearing that I would hate them if they didn't. They tried to trick me all the time and always tried to pry into my life, no matter what it was.

Now, it was a Friday again, so I assumed the twins would drag me off eagerly again...but they never came to "retrieve" me. I shrugged, maybe they were giving me this Friday off? _Or maybe they're tired of you_. That annoying voice of insecurity said in the back of my head. I couldn't help but feel a twang of pain from that, so I put up my walls again.

I didn't allow myself to feel anything about it, and I entered the outer courtyard, walking home already. Honey came bounding up to me from the side, yelling, "Rena-chan! Wait up!" I stopped and turned to him. He slowed down as he got closer, and soon enough, he was tugging on my hand. I leaned down, and he motioned like he wanted to tell me a secret, I leaned down further until my ear was next to his mouth. He whispered, "We have a surprise for you Rena-chan.~" I looked at him confusedly for a minute, and when I was about to ask what it was, he snatched my bag from my hand. I simply looked at the hand that had had a bag in it a second prior and back up to him, as if saying, "Why'd you do that?" He just giggled and pointed behind me.

I stood up straight and turned around to where he was pointing. I saw Mori-sempai, and he was running. Towards us, arms out, like he was about to tackle someone in a game of American football. And unlike Honey-sempai, he was not slowing down. If anything, he got faster once I had seen him.

My eyes widened in realization, I turned back around, but before I could take one running step, two lean, muscular arms wrapped around my mid-section and lifted me up into the air. I squealed, flailing my legs out in a hopeless attempt to get away. Mori turned me around to face him-still mid-air in his arms-and put me on his shoulder. He carried me...like a sack of potatoes.

He began walking towards the gates-where I was originally going-as if he didn't just kidnap someone and this was a normal situation. Behind us, Honey-sempai trailed, carrying all three of our bags, smiling like a fool.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, wary of his answer.

"You'll see!" was his vague and cheerful answer. I huffed and propped my elbow on Mori's back, resting my cheek on my fist.

I looked to my left and saw that the twins had abducted Haruhi...so that's where they went. At least they didn't abandon me. Haruhi caught my eye from across the courtyard and I gave her an apologetic and pitying look. She however, did not give me one back. When she noticed my situation, she just smirked at me and looked quite amused. I stuck my tongue out in retaliation. The twins saw me and got red in the face when they saw Mori-sempai was carrying me, and not just dragging me or something.

But they didn't stop him, after all, they had their own hostage to escort.

Speaking of, where the hell are we even going?

Next thing I know, I'm being dragged off towards what I assume are changing rooms. Yes, dragged. Apparently, Mori-sempai had gotten tired of carrying me like a sack of potatoes because now he was just dragging me by the back of my collar. He handed me off to two identical twin maids. Honey got even more excited-if it was even possible. Mori just smirked, and I could've sworn I saw mischief twinkle in his eyes.

~Takashi's POV~

Hikaru and Kaoru's twin maids dragged Rena-chan into the changing room that I knew was filled with various swimsuits. Although I'd never admit it out loud, I was looking forward to seeing what swimsuit she would choose or would be chosen for her.

It was strange. Rena was so different from all of the other girls in the Host Club. The other girls were always making those horrible squeals that make me want to claw my ears off. But Rena, she didn't fall for any of the usual tricks. Although, that's probably due to the walls she has built around her heart. She doesn't want to trust anyone. It's like she doesn't want to risk getting hurt. I want to learn about her past, but I also want to respect her wishes and privacy.

From inside the changing room, I heard two identical gasps of shock and horror. And just barely, I could hear Rena-chan mumble, "I told you, I knew you would react like that." She sounded so sad and hurt, I felt pain go through my own heart at this. I wanted to make her happy again, hopefully this little trip here would cheer her up.

"How about this one?" I could hear one of the maids suggest. I could imagine her holding up some skimpy, girly swimsuit. I chuckled lightly at what I could imagine her face would look like.

"Over my dead body." Rena-chan replied, no longer sounding sad and hurt. I smirked at no one imparticular, I could always count on Lorena-chan to amuse me. "I'll use this one." Rena-chan said, a tone of finality to her voice.

I could hear the twin maids sigh, probably not liking her choice, but allowing it anyways. "Oh, and that t-shirt as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What's up?! I feel like it's been forever since I last posted. And I don't know about you guys, but I am SOO ready for school to be over! It's horrible! Anyways, special thanks go to banana minion of the pixy stix, tula453, caring16, moondragonhonor247, Aria868, loopyhutton, LilyMango, Tempest99a, and Savage Kill for faving and following. That's a lot of people! Thank you guys so much! **

**Otaku147: Thanks so much for reviewing! And thanks for the encouragement, I'll definitely do just that! As for what the maids saw, you'll have to see in future chapters (hehehe I'm evil!).**

** Savage Kill: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you find it funny, that was my intention (partly). As for the reason behind poor Rena-chan's panic attack, it'll be explained in a later chapter (again, evil author-chan). Also, the reason her step-mother hates her so much will be elaborated on later. And her step-mother is a bitch...so, yeah.**

** As always, thank you to everyone who reads this. You guys are so nice! You fill the little space in my black heart with happiness. Seriously. Thank you.**

** Disclaimer: Ahh... So we meet again... We all know by now that I am broke. I obviously don't own Ouran. Only my OCs.**

* * *

~Back to Lorena's POV~

I walked out the side door of the changing rooms, and man, I was so happy to be out of that hell-hole. Can you believe those twin maids tried to make me wear some skimpy pink bikini? I don't think so. And I told them "Over my dead body." Well, needless to say they didn't expect that. So, I had to choose my own swimsuit since it seemed there was no way to get out of it.

I chose a black bikini that had neon green strings and a neon green star over the left boob-cup. Yes, I said boob-cup, get over it. I also demanded that I be given a t-shirt that was hidden in the corner. It was a form fitting black t-shirt that just barely covered my butt. My legs, however, were exposed, which I wasn't happy about, but at least I had the t-shirt. I would not have come out if I didn't have the t-shirt.

I looked around, having no idea where to go, or even where I was. I saw the twins dragging Haruhi towards me, well, more likely the changing rooms I was now standing in front of.

It seemed as if Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai had gone to change as well.

The twins handed Haruhi off to the twin maids and I gave her a pitying look, knowing exactly what she was about to go through. She looked scared when she saw my look of pity. I mouthed, "I'm so sorry." before she was dragged off into the changing rooms.

The twins looked at me, silently assessing my swimwear, or to be precise, the t-shirt. They did not seem pleased. "Rena-chan," Hikaru started, "Why are you wearing that t-shirt? We wanted to see you in a sexy swimsuit!" Kaoru finished, attempting to give me puppy-eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest, blowing a stray piece of blonde hair out of my eyes.

"You're lucky you got this much," I replied, giving them a challenging look. They backed down, but still pouted childishly.

Tamaki came up behind the twins, completely focused on what Haruhi was saying in the changing rooms. "But, that's only a couple of strings!" We heard Haruhi-chan say from inside the rooms. Tamaki immediately got super red-faced and fainted right there. I just shook my head and sighed. _Boys_. I thought.

I saw across the way that Honey-sempai was bounding down the path, already dressed in his swimming trunks with Mori-sempai trailing behind, but still keeping up due to his long legs. He too was dressed in his swimming trunks.

And can I just say, day-umn.

Any normal girl would've fainted by now. But I was not normal, so I only had a barely noticeable pink dusting on my cheeks.

By now, Honey-sempai had reached me. "Rena-chan, come with us! Let's go have fun now! Hurry! Hurry!" He dragged me along by my hand, rushing back down the path to wherever we were going. Time to figure out where the hell we were.

~Takashi's POV~

Honey was practically running down the path to Rena-chan, waiting for us to show her where to go. She turned from the twins and looked at us. My breath caught in my throat, almost choking on it, but not quite. A strange feeling sprouted in my stomach, butterflies? I suddenly had a strong urge to hold her and...kiss her? What the heck, she's not even my girlfriend or anything... I guess it was a good thing I'm not tired right now. She looked so different than what we normally saw her in-the male school uniform. Her long legs were exposed, but she was wearing a t-shirt that covered everything else. I didn't really see the point in her wearing the t-shirt, it stuck to her like a second skin. I could clearly see her curves despite the shirt. She was beautiful.

I was now very glad that the host club were the only ones here. I didn't want any other guys looking at her. What was with me today?! Again, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything! _"Yet..."_ said a small voice in the back of my head. I quickly shook the thought away, she probably didn't even like me back. I couldn't help but feel sad at that.

Well, no doubt in my mind now, I liked her. A lot. How had she managed to worm her way into my heart? I knew that part of the reason I had fallen for her was due to Mitsukuni. He had purposely done things that got me closer to her. He was actually very sneaky, despite what everyone else thought.

Now all I had to do now was to see if she liked me back. Well, I could have fun with that. (A/N: *eyebrow wiggling* *wink* /shot)

Mitsukuni grabbed her hand and began dragging her back the way we came, almost running. He ran by me, easily slipping past, but Lorena-chan did not due to her larger size. He caused her arm to bump into mine, and when our skin touched, I could swear I felt a shock go through me, and when she moved past completely, our arms no longer touching, got the distinct feeling I missed it.

Mitsukuni was not going to make this easy for me.

~Lorena's POV~

Honey grabbed my hand so suddenly, I ended up stumbling after him, which caused the t-shirt to ride up even further.

He bounded so close to Mori-sempai but still slipped past him easily enough. I, however, was not so lucky. Due to my larger size, I bumped into Mori-sempai. Our arms brushed against each other. And when they did, I could feel the shock that passed between us.

And all too soon, I had passed him, and I felt that I was missing something now.

Well, I didn't know where my phone was... But... That wasn't it... I couldn't...like him? Do I?

No. I won't allow it. I won't be hurt again. It's not worth the risk...right?

I should probably talk to Elena about it, but I can already imagine her response. She'd say something ridiculous like, "Go for it! You two will look so~ cute together! I'll plan the wedding!"

And I'd respond with, "Elena! I don't even know if he likes me! I'm probably just another annoying girl to him!" Then she would surely blackmail me into some crazy plan to embarrass me and try to see if he did have feelings for me, which he most likely wouldn't. Then things would be super awkward between us and our friendship would be ruined and I'd have to transfer out of shame of whatever I was forced to do.

Okay, maybe that was a but of an exaggeration, but it could still happen! No, I couldn't tell Elena. But knowing her, she probably already knows by her "super-sister-psychic-powers" as she called them. Bull. More like hacking my phone and laptop and getting info from Kyoya-sempai. He would do it too, I just know he would.

~Honey's POV~

When I saw Rena-chan in her swimsuit, I was so excited and happy. I could see why Takashi likes her so much. She is really pretty! I just had to make them get together! They were perfect!

Although, I was a little disappointed she was wearing a t-shirt over her swimsuit, despite it sticking to her. The more skin she showed the faster they'd get together!

Then I came up with the best idea ever. I quickly grabbed Rena-chan's hand and dragged her behind me back down the path. I purposely went near Takashi and slipped by him, making Rena-chan brush arms with him. Well, I was hoping for a bigger collision, but Rena-chan had good reflexes.

I had to up my game.

But Rena-chan was no dummy, she was very smart. I'd have to make sure to try and keep my plan a secret from her for as long as possible. I could already think of so many things I could do to get them closer together. This was going to be fun.

~Back to Lorena's POV~

I pushed the thoughts out of my head, deciding to worry about it later. By now, Honey-sempai had dragged me to what looked like the main area of this place. He let go of my hand.

Then I figured it out, we were at a water park. But why we were the only ones here and how we had gotten access to this place still eluded me. I looked around, noting the complete glass roof and real looking trees and birds.

I saw Kyoya-sempai leaning against a palm tree while writing in his black notebook.

_Oh, there's Kyoya-sempai, maybe he can explain._ I thought to myself, walking over to him.

* * *

** A/N: So? Any good? Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. By the way, feel free to suggest things that you may want to happen. No guarantees that I'll use it though. Oh, and keep it PG please, I don't write lemons or anything like that (sorry not sorry). Have a good Easter everybody!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everybody! Another Monday...bleh...but another update! Yay! Sorry this one was a little later than normal, but Mondays for me means switching houses again. *shrugs* Oh well, can't really do anything to change it. As always implied, thank you everyone who reads/follows/favs/reviews/etc on my story! I love all of you beautiful people! Special thanks to OnepieceZoroOc. Apocalypsebutterfly, loopyhutton, and YuYuHakushoObsessor for following and faving!**

**SavageKill: Haha, yes Honey-sempai is very sneaky... Thanks for the review!**

**Allora22701: Yep! It's easier for readers to place the story in a time slot. And it's easier for me 'cause I don't have to make completely new things up and risk OOC-ness. Thanks for the review!**

**loopyhutton: Thank you so much! I hope I won't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing!**

**YuYuHakushoObsessor: Oh my gosh thank you so much! You're so nice! I was actually considering pairing Lorena with one of the twins, but after much discussion with my own twin (*gasp*) I decided on Mori-sempai. I'm glad you like Rena-chan! I was hoping people didn't find her annoying. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat* *sips lemonade* *deadpan* No. Don't sue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I approached Kyoya-sempai, who was already in his swimsuit and a t-shirt - but still had that damn black notebook. He closed it when he saw me approaching.

"Ah, Lorena-chan, what can I do for you?" He asked, that smug smile on his face. He knew why I was here, he just decided to patronize me, see if he could rile me up. Heh, he'll have to try harder than that.

"Kyoya-sempai, I'm sure you already know what I'm going to ask, but I'm still going to ask. Where are we? And why are we the only ones here?"

The smugness still on his face, he replied coolly, "We are my family's new water park facility. It officially opens next month, but the Host Club was given special admission."

Well that answered a lot. Figures Kyoya-sempai was behind this. But, he had to be doing this for a reason, he was probably using us as a sort of "beta-test".

He glanced down at my left forearm, then grabbed it and pulled it up closer to his face. He looked me in the face, now uncomfortably close, "Why Lorena-chan, would never have pegged you as a person to have a tattoo." Then he noticed my right arm, "Oh, make that two." He gave me that fake smile he uses all the time which I found kinda creepy-not that I would ever tell him that.

"Well, we all make mistakes every once and a while Kyo-kun." I retorted with a small smirk. He froze, presumably shocked that I had dare ensue he had made a mistake, though more likely because I used the pet-name for him.

Mori-sempai came over and took my arms away from Kyoya-sempai. He too inspected them. He read my left one first, "Jenna." He looked up at my face, expecting an answer or an explanation. My heart was breaking, he was reminding me of something I didn't want to think or talk about. Horrible things.

He read the one on my right arm. "No more." He looked at my face again, but now I was looking at the ground, I could not see his face.

"Rena-chan! Come over here!" My saving angel came in the form of Honey-sempai.

~Takashi's POV~

I was abandoned as Mitsukuni went off to do whatever he does and Lorena-chan went to talk to Kyoya. I really didn't want her talking to him. He was sneaky and conniving. She probably didn't see it, but I saw him run his eyes over her form while she wasn't looking.

They began talking and I couldn't help but feel...jealous? Then he grabbed her arm, I began quickly walking over to snatch her out of his grasp. I was about to snatch her away when he said "tattoos" and "two".

I smirked internally when she retorted, but stopped when I heard her say "Kyo-kun", albeit sarcastically. I don't know why, but it made me so mad at the thought of her being closer to that damn Kyoya than me.

I took her arms away from that sneaky Kyoya and looked at her arms, just as he had been. Her left arm said, "Jenna". I looked at her face, trying to see any indication as to who this was. She wouldn't look at me, but I could see in her eyes the immense pain and sorrow. Actually, sorrow doesn't cut it, despair? Agony? Misery? I couldn't find the word.

I read the other tattoo on her right arm, "No more." What does that mean? I looked at her again, and she still wouldn't look at me.

We had never seen these tattoos before because she wore the male's uniform all the time, and when she helped Haruhi out with washing the dishes, the suds would be clear up to her elbows. And her casual clothes always had either long sleeves or a hoodie.

It pained me greatly to see her in such despair and misery. I wanted to make her smile again, to laugh again. I wanted her to smile at me. Was I being selfish?

"Rena-chan! Come over here!" Mitsukuni called. I could see the relief on her face as she went over to him, going to see what he wanted.

~Back to Lorena's POV~

I quickly walked-almost jogging-over to Honey-sempai. I could feel two pairs of eyes on my back, but I didn't bother to acknowledge them. I finally saw what Honey-sempai needed as I stopped in front of him.

He was trying to blow up an Usa-chan swim ring. "Need help, Honey-sempai?" I asked, quickly forgetting the tense moment back there.

He looked up at me-I could've sworn I saw a trace of pity in his eyes for a moment-and smiled cheerily. "If you don't mind Rena-chan?" he asked in his cute little voice.

I couldn't help it, he was too cute. But don't go thinking I was gonna squeal like one of those psychotic fangirls, oh God no. I just sat down and grabbed the deflated ring from his smaller hands with an amused look.

I quickly blew it up, and when I was finished, he took it and put it on. Before I could stand up, he quickly kissed my cheek in thanks and bounced away.

I definitely wasn't expecting that.

I stood up and looked back to where I had been not just three minutes ago. Now, Tamaki-sempai, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi were here too. Haruhi was wearing a yellow pull-over hoodie and green plaid shorts, the twins and Tamaki were in their swimming trunks as well.

I walked over to them, going around the banana peel Hikaru had just thrown carelessly onto the ground. They were apparently questioning why Haruhi didn't want to swim.

"I'm just not that big on water parks, we're just gonna spend the whole day goofing off. Honestly, I'd rather be at home." she explained. I nodded my head in a silent agreement.

When she started to explain to the twins what a plastic pool was, I kind of zoned out. I knew what she was talking about, but I had never been in one personally. After all, my family was super rich. Tamaki ripped the twins away, telling them not to be mean and let Haruhi believe it is a pool if she says it's a pool. Then he said that she couldn't help but be ignorant because she was a "commoner."

"So are we supposed to lie to her? Is that what you want?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"I can't help but feel I should be offended by that comment." Haruhi deadpanned to herself. I pat her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Haruhi-chan, I know what you're talking about." she looked relieved that at least one person knew what she was saying.

As the twins were teasing Tamaki about his reasons on making Haruhi wear the clothes over her swimsuit and him trying - and failing - to defend himself, I saw Honey-sempai skipping his way over to us. And by the mischievous glint in his eye, I knew he was up to something. I just didn't know what he was going to do, and to whom he was going to do it to.

* * *

**A/N: What's this? Jealous Mori? Ooooh... We'll just have to wait and see! *laughs evilly as I run away from angry readers***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: *sigh* Hi guys. I'm so tired right now. I had a test in ALL OF MY CLASSES today. It sucked. And I now have to take out the trash and do math homework. Ew.**

**Special thanks go to EywaxBaby, Little-Angel-02, ArnimixJewealz, Raiden Uzumaki-Namikaze, daintydreams, ilrab, Cheshire neko, and for faving and following!**

**caring16: Yes he is! Thanks for the encouragement! Thanks for reviewing!**

**YuYuHakushoObsessor: Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Savage Kill: You'll see in this chapter Honey's plan unfold! And you got it right, he is going to pull his plan on Rena-chan, she just didn't know it. As for her tattoos, sorry, I probably should've gone into more detail about them. I imagined them to be just regular black words going vertically, along her arms (if that makes any sense). I'll be sure to fix that! Thanks for reviewing!**

**loopyhutton: Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it except my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Honey's POV Real Quick~

Now was time to put my plan into action while looking cute and innocent!

~Lorena's POV(Told You It Was Quick)~

Honey-sempai popped up next to Haruhi and grabbed her arm, saying, "Haru-chan! Let's play! Wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today." Haruhi responded with a tired sigh. "Hold on," she continued, "you know how to swim, do you still need that float?" He shook his head.

"Just looks cuter this way, you know?" he said, posing for the proverbial camera. Then he pranced away, with me in tow. He had grabbed my hand when he passed me, and again I saw that mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk. This little guy was up to something, and I was gonna figure out what it was. As he was dragging me away by my hand, I heard Haruhi and the twins agree with him, saying he was so innocent and cute.

Then I heard the worst noise I could possibly hear ever in my entire life...metal screeching and the whir of a motor. I let out an almost imperceptible whimper, closing my eyes for half a second. Almost imperceptible. To my horror, it seemed that Honey-sempai heard it because he stopped for a minute to see if I was okay. I could hear Renge spouting off how Honey-sempai was not as innocent as he seemed. Then she went off on a whole tangent of who she was cos-playing. Personally, I had never heard of whatever she was talking about.

Honey-sempai went back to prancing towards the current pool. And he didn't look like he was slowing down any time soon. If anything, he was speeding up. That's when I figured out what he was planning to do. I tried to pull away, but damn he had a strong grip on my hand.

"Takashi!" he yelled, jumping into the pool...with me... When I came up and wiped the waterlogged hair out of my face, Honey was waving and smiling at Mori-sempai like nothing just happened. But it didn't look like he was paying attention to him. His face was red and he was standing stiffly, though for what reason I'm not sure of.

When Renge began her reasoning behind her statement about Honey-sempai, Kyoya told them to put "I" at the beginning of his last sentence to them.

From the silence, I assumed they were thinking for a minute. Wait for it... Wait for it~~~... "He planned that?!"

I just smirked and shook my head, they only just got that? Renge said that he had felt threatened by Shiro from not to long ago and he wanted to keep his status as the "Lolita-type." Well, I didn't know that.

"Is that true Honey-sempai?" I asked him as he floated next to me, cocking my head to the side. He nodded his head in affirmation, still smiling. "No one could ever replace you, Honey-sempai." I assured him. He looked happy and relieved at this.

I pulled myself up out of the pool and sat on the edge, my legs still in the water. Mori-sempai jumped in and started swimming briskly against the current as Honey-sempai jumped on his back and sat on him.

"Hey, look everybody!" Honey-sempai called to the rest of the hosts not too far away, "Even though we're moving really fast we're not moving any farther than we are now!" I'm sure the others couldn't really understand what he had said, but he was still cute.

I shook my head and got up, going to talk to Haruhi when Tamaki was hit in the face with a stream of water from Kaoru's water gun. Where did they even get those?

They challenged him to a water fight, but he refused, saying it was childish. Their eyes glinted and they sprung over to me and Haruhi. _Uh oh._ I thought. This was gonna be interesting.

"Haruhi, Rena-chan, I think it's time that we got married!" Hikaru said, an arm around each of our shoulders. "Then we'll honeymoon in Atami!" Kaoru finished.

A dark aura emanated from Tamaki as he furiously pumped a water gun, he stopped, and turned his head towards us, eyes glinting. "Do you think I'd really let my precious daughters marry you guys?" he started, at a normal tone. "Daddy says NO!" he finished with a yell, squirting water at the twins as he said it.

Haruhi guided me away from the mini-war between the three to have a drink, me leaving a trail of water behind me. We sat under an umbrella-in an indoor waterpark?-and relaxed. If I thought my shirt was form-sitting before, now it had basically fused to my skin. I was completely soaked from when Honey-sempai had jumped into the pool with me in tow. I traced the black cursive letters running along my left arm that spelled out Jenna's name. The memories still hurt so bad it made me want to curl up and die. I could feel the void in my stomach widen, threatening to swallow me whole again.

Then, for some reason, I heard my phone ringing. I looked around to see where it was, I would've thought that it would be in the car we used to get here. Kyoya-sempai came up from behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I believe this is yours, Rena-chan?" he said smoothly, extending my phone to me. "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" was still ringing loudly when I thanked him with a small smile.

I looked at the Caller ID, it was Elena. "Hello?" I answered, not bothering with speaking German.

"Rena-chan! Hi! I just wanted to check up! How are you? What are you doing?" Elena's chipper voice came from the other end.

"Oh not much," I responded, trying my best to sound bored, "just forced into a car, then into a swimsuit, then into a pool, now I'm drinking some juice, you?" I tried-and failed-to keep the smirk off my face.

"..."

"Elena?" I asked, now slightly worried she had had an aneurism. I heard a deep breath being taken on the other side.

"Let me guess, the Host Club?" she finally asked, trying to sound calm.

"Yep." I replied, popping the "p".

"..Send me a pictures..." she whispered. Now I was slightly concerned. What the heck did she want pictures for? Her scrapbooking hobby? I think I just found a perfect way to mess with her.

I smirked mischievously, "Okay."

I hung up and began plotting.

I made my phone immediately send whatever picture was taken to Elena so she could see them (A/N:I don't know if you can actually do that, I just made it up). I took a picture of my drink, then my feet, then a tree, then a chair. I was about to take a picture of a random bird when I got a text from Elena.

_Stop that! Send me real pictures! I wanna see what you're wearing! And who's with you!_ She texted to me angrily. I smirked again, knowing I had won this round.

_And why should I? _ I taunted her, preparing to take another useless picture.

_I'll tell dad you're walking around half-naked in front of a bunch of flirty boys. :)_ She replied quickly, I could practically hear the devious tone.

_You wouldn't... _I asked hesitantly, trying to calculate the amount of hell dad would raise.

_Try me! _She dared. I decided it was best to not take the chance of dad making me come back home. Lorena: 1 Elena: 1.

They didn't know it, but these guys were drawing me out of my shell little-by-little, making me face emotions I had forgotten I could feel. They were destroying the mask I had crafted so carefully and meticulously that it fooled even the people closest to me. And what surprised me the most, was that I was letting them worm their way into my heart.

_Fine_. I conceded. I just knew Elena was doing a little happy dance now, it didn't matter where she was, she was dancing right now. I looked over to Haruhi who was doing nothing but drinking her juice right now.

"Hey Haruhi, would you take a picture with me? Elena wants me to send real pictures to her now." She chuckled and shook her head at my antics.

"Sure Rena-chan, do you want to stand up for it?" She asked politely. I nodded my head and we both stood up, setting aside our drinks. Kyoya-sempai, who was "conveniently" nearby volunteered to take the picture. I slung an arm around Haruhi's shoulders as she just smiled at the camera. The picture was soon taken and sent to Elena.

"My turn." Kyoya-sempai declared suddenly, handing the phone to Haruhi now. I just stood there like a confused idiot as he stood next to me. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to his side. Our sides were completely pressed up against each other as he just stared blankly at the camera, obviously not bothered by the close proximity. I had no idea why he was doing this, but it was freaky. I just looked at the camera and smiled nervously, scared of the repercussions of me pulling away before the picture was taken.

None too soon was the picture taken, but Kyoya only moved his arm so his hand was resting on the small of my back, just above the end of my shirt. _What is he doing? _I thought to myself.

He waved over the twins for their turns.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh! What's this? Kyoya being creepy? We'll just have to see... *evil cackling***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey!~~~ Here you go! Special thanks to Seakitten, XxMonsterUnderYourBedxX, Allora22701, bitternessbitesback, xxxxLakerzxxxx, The Dark Lady55, Eeveemew2, and midnightstorm111 for following and faving!**

**YuYuHakushoObsessor: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**loopyhutton: Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Savage Kill: Hehehe, we'll just have to see~! As for Honey's plan, you got it! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Allora22701: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs!**

* * *

~Takashi's POV~

For the past few minutes, Mitsukuni was trying to get me to admit out loud that I thought Rena-chan was cute in her swimsuit, but was failing. She wasn't cute...she was sexy... Not that I'd ever tell him that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rena-chan and Haruhi standing up, setting aside their drinks. What were they doing? And dear God, why did Rena-chan have to taunt me with those delicious legs of hers? _Whoa, what? She probably doesn't even like me like that and her I am shamelessly ogling her. _How was it that this girl could make me feel this way? I had to constantly remind myself that she wasn't my girlfriend and I shouldn't do anything rash.

It looked like they were just taking a picture. That was okay, nothing really out-of-the-ordinary.

But then Kyoya had the nerve to demand a picture with Rena-chan too. I was really developing a new-found hate for that guy.

Then he did the worst thing he could possibly do. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, like she was _his_ girlfriend. And the worst part...he did it all while looking in my direction. As if challenging me to do something about it. It took a great deal of restraint to not curl up my fist, run over there, and yank my Rena-chan away from him. The picture was finally taken after what seemed like hours-which was really seconds-, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he kept his hand at the small of her back, way too close to the end of her shirt.

Still keeping his hand on her back, he waved over the twins to take a picture with her too. My patience was wearing ever thinner the longer he kept touching her. The twins took forever to get over to them, but when they did, finally Kyoya left Rena-chan and went to stand next to Haruhi.

The twins took a couple dozen pictures with Rena-chan, doing various poses together. At one point, they took the phone from Haruhi and started taking selfies **(A/N: *gasp* the horror! /shot)** together. The twins were finally chased away by Tamaki who had apparently wanted a chance to take pictures with Rena-chan. They were still taking pictures when Kyoya did something worse than hugging her waist. Oh no, this was much worse.

He pushed Tamaki out of the way-who had objected loudly-and took another picture with my Rena-chan. But this one made me snap. He leaned down to her level...and...kissed her cheek. He had taken the picture the moment his lips found her cheeks. And it just kept getting worse. He whispered something into her ear that made her blush...and Rena-chan wasn't one to blush easily.

Nothing mattered to me as I stood up from sitting on the edge of the pool and beginning to walk briskly over to them. Except the one thing I had set in my sights...one Lorena Darrow.

~Back To Lorena~

I was in the middle of taking pictures with Tamaki when he was suddenly pushed away by Kyoya-sempai. Kyoya-once again- wrapped an arm around my waist and took pictures of us together himself. Then, he leaned down-yes I'm shorter than most of the hosts- and KISSED MY CHEEK?! What is up with Kyoya today?! He's never done anything like this before!

Then-freaking me out even more-Kyoya moved to whisper something into my ear-still uncomfortably close. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "I must say Rena-chan, you look _ravishing_." When I blushed-for no one had ever said _anything_ like that to me before-he smirked triumphantly. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he continued, "And I think Mori-sempai feels the same way." Queue mega-blush.

No no no! Kyoya's just trying to get under my skin, teasing me. There's no way Mori-sempai likes me like that...right? No! He doesn't! I'll just end up being humiliated and rejected! I can't feel this way for him! Bottle it up! Push it down! Ignore it!

Then-still being weird-, Kyoya spun me around so I was facing the opposite direction with my back to everyone else.

By now, I had had enough of Kyoya's weirdness for one day. I asked him politely, but strongly, "Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing?" If he gave the wrong answer, I was ready to punch his face in and run away before I was taken hostage or something.

He just smirked at me, "It's not me you should be worried about Rena-chan." I was confused for a second on what he meant, that was, until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and sling me over an equally strong and muscular shoulder. I squeaked in surprise.

Looking around, I saw that the others had dispersed, but were still watching us. Kyoya-sempai was still standing in the same place with a triumphant smirk on his face. I glared harshly at him, angry that he had not warned me that Mori-sempai was coming to get me. If anything, he had caused this.

Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air, and land butt-first into the current pool. I almost immediately come back up to the surface only to see that I'm arms reach from Honey-sempai, who was looking very amused. I wiped the chlorinated water out of my eyes and nose and move my blonde hair-now a few shades darker due to being soaked-out of my face.

I looked back to where I was thrown from, but Mori-sempai was walking away already. I really had no idea what went on in his head.

"And I was just beginning to get dry!" I muttered to no body in particular, tugging on my t-shirt that practically fused to my skin-again. Honey-sempai giggled cutely.

He put both of his hands on my head, or more specifically, in my hair. "Rena-chan! Your hair is darker now! But at least it's staying straight, right?" I just grunted in reply.

I was about to lift myself out of the pool when a huge shadow loomed over me. I looked up. Looming over Honey-sempai and me was a huge tidal wave. I scarcely had a second to take in a breath before it crashed down on us.

The force of the impact sent me flying back into the pool and rushing nowhere fast. I opened my eyes for a split second before I closed them again, it hurt too much to open them for a longer time period. But in that second, I found where Honey-sempai was, conveniently arms-length away from me. I grabbed him and clung to him for dear life. I was running out of air, so I somehow managed to get my feet under me and push up from the pool floor that was speeding underneath us.

We surfaced just long enough to get another breath before an undercurrent pulled me down again. I did it again. Another breath. My feet were becoming raw from skidding on the concrete as it flew past us. My right shoulder struck a concrete wall, shooting pain up my arm. Wait, THE WALL!

With my right hand-the left one clutching Honey-sempai so as not to lose him-I attempted to grab what I assumed was the edge of the pool, but I missed. I tried again, and missed again. My hand was becoming raw just like my feet because of skidding on the rough concrete. One more time, I tried to grab the edge, and I got it!

I tried to keep my grip, but the current continued to pull us along for a few more feet. My hand screamed in protest, as if begging me to let go and stop the torture. But I couldn't. I had to get us to safety. Honey-sempai reached his left hand out and grabbed the edge, which effectively stopped us altogether.

I pushed him up onto the land before dragging myself up as well with much help from Honey. I got up, and flipped over onto my back once I was done coughing up any water still in my lungs. I looked at the blue sky and green tree leaves in the canopy. And-for reasons beyond me-I started laughing. It started out as a chuckle, but now it was full on giggling.

"What are you laughing about Rena-chan?" Honey asked me with pure curiosity.

I looked up at him, "That was some crazy shit." was all I replied with.

He looked like he was going to question me further when his eyes widened noticeably and his breath hitched.

Carefully-as if he were afraid of something-he slowly asked me, "Rena-chan, what happened?"

I lifted my right hand up so it was hovering above my face. It was bloody and had dirt all over it, scratched up from being dragged across the concrete. The adrenaline was wearing off and I was just beginning to feel the familiar sting of pain that was just getting worse. "Oh this? Yeah, it got pretty scraped up from trying to hold onto the edge I guess." I replied nonchalantly.

"Not your hand..._that._"

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNN~~~~~! *maniac laughter ensues* Cliff hanger! I REGRET NOTHING! *runs away before being injured by angry readers***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everybody! That's right! The update you've all been waiting for! Special thanks to NightHunterDeath, lively-loving, and Time Angel Kiko for following and faving!**

**YuYuHakushoObsessor: Hahaha! Here you go! *accepts all the sugary goodies* I LOVE SUGAR! Thanks for the review!**

**Savage Kill: *tom hiddleston laugh* Ehehehehe... Maybe. How do you mean broken? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**PheonixOtaku: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**

**loopyhutton: Thanks so much! Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caring16: Please don't take any offense, but I couldn't really figure out what you said. You think she has a leech on her? Is that right? And I should build myself a safe house from angry readers? Again, please take no offense. Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Seakitten: Thanks! I tried to keep him in character as much as possible. Did I succeed? Thanks for the review!**

**: Haha, thanks! Here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**NightHunterDeath: Eeep! *hides behind Russia* T-thanks for review...?**

**Allora22701: Hehe, maybeee~~~~... Thanks so much! Thanks for the review!**

**Time Angel Kiko: Here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Only own my Ocs!**

**Wow... that was a lot of reviews! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

~Honey's POV~

Rena-chan pushed me up onto land first before attempting to pull herself up and out of the water as well. She looked exhausted and like she wasn't going to be able to pull herself up all the way on her own, so naturally I helped. Easily enough, she too was on solid ground. She coughed out any remaining water in her lungs and flipped over onto her back. She just looked at the sky for a minute or two before she started chuckling. Then she started giggling. I half-expected her to say something like, "That was scary!" but she was laughing instead?

"What are you laughing about Rena-chan?"

She looked up at me, having to crane her neck in the process.

"That was some crazy shit." What? Definitely wasn't expecting that.

I was about to question her further when I saw her stomach. My eyes widened in shock and my breath I was going to use for words got stuck in my throat. _That's _why she wore a shirt.

Her stomach was peppered in scars. There were circular ones, skinny ones, fat ones, etc. But the most noticeable and definitely eye-catching one was a scar that went diagonally across her torso. I couldn't be sure exactly where it started because the shirt still hid it from me, but it stretched all the way from her right side, to her left hip, just barely touching the top of her bellybutton. It was pale in comparison to the rest of her skin, meaning it was an old scar. It wasn't completely straight either, it curved upwards subtly.

The scar closest to it looked like they were made from some type of surgery, for what reason was beyond me. The next largest scar I could see was on her left side. It was obviously a burn scar, even older than the first. It looked like it had been a second-degree burn, but what could've caused it?

The next one I noticed was just above her right hip, about three inches in length. It looked like another surgery scar.

The last scar was a small circular scar with a thinner scar cutting straight through the middle of it. A...gunshot wound? What had Lorena been doing over there in America? Why would someone want to shoot Rena-chan? Rage began building up inside of me, I felt Rena-chan was a good friend and just around the corner of being Takashi's girlfriend. That made her family. And no one hurts my family and gets away with it.

I looked back into her eyes, "Rena-chan, what happened?" I asked carefully, not wanting her to draw into herself and close me out. Close us all out.

She lifted her right hand - which I hadn't noticed until now was bleeding - and replied nonchalantly, "Oh this? Yeah, it got pretty scraped up from trying to hold onto the edge I guess."

"Not your hand..._that._" I motioned my head towards her exposed torso. She looked down.

Before I could even blink, she shot up and pulled her shirt back down-though not before I could see that the burn scar on her left side wrapped around her, the tips of a longer part brushing her spine.

"Sorry you had to see that Honey-sempai," she whispered apologetically. "It'spretty disgusting, huh?" She finished, her voice cracking a little at the end. Her head hung low, as if ashamed of it.

I gripped her shoulder and turned her around so she would be facing me, but she wasn't looking at me. Even though she was looking down at the ground, I could see the hopelessness and pain in her eyes.

Without warning, I hugged her. I gripped her as tightly as I did when we were still underwater.

"It's not disgusting, Rena-chan." I said strongly, leaving no room for arguement. I pulled back and made her look me in the eyes. "It just goes to show how strong you are! It shows that no matter what life threw at you, you got through it! You've survived it, everything up to this point, and you're not stopping. It shows that you're not someone to be messed with, 'cause you know what's what! It's not disgusting! It's beautiful! It tells us your story, and how despite it all, you still have the heart to smile and make others smile! Even if it isn't always a real smile?"

I could see her eyes get glassy, though not welling up tears just yet. She chuckled and shook her head, "Thank you Honey-sempai, but...you seem to be the only person to think that way."

"I'm not!" I insisted. "Everyone else will tell you the exact same thing!"

Panic flashed across her face, "You can't tell them Honey-sempai! Please!" She begged.

I hesitated, "Why wouldn't we tell everyone else? Don't you trust us?" Okay, that was a low blow, but she needed to get the ridiculous idea that she was disgusting just because of the bad things that had happened to her out of her head.

"No! I do trust you guys! You wouldn't believe how much I trust you guys! Just..." she looked for the right words, "just... I can't. It's not just a general, 'Oh hey, look at this!' type thing. I mean, it's not something you just bring up casually into a conversation, you know? I trust you guys... I just don't want to talk about it yet. I can't talk a bout it yet. Hey, I'm not even ready to talk about it with my family." I nodded, I understood that it was a very personal thing and not to be taken lightly. I don't know what specifically happened, but it was obviously pretty bad if she couldn't even talk about it with her family. And it wasn't my place to tell them for her her.

She let out a relieved breath and smiled a small smile.

We got up from off the uncomfortable ground and actually looked around.

We were lost.

~Lorena's POV~

We stood up. I couldn't help but think about what Honey had told me. I wanted to believe him, but the words of others still rang in my head, taunting me, beating me down.

_"That's disgusting! Nobody wants to see that!"_

_"Cover up! There are kids here!"_

_"You're disgusting! No one will love you!"_

I was broken out of this viscous cycle of bad memories by Honey-sempai. He was holding my hand and looking up at me. He seemed to be back to normal.

"Let's go try to find the others, okay?" He asked cutely, tilting his head to the side. I managed a weak smile and nodded at him.

He led me by my left hand, my right cradled against my stomach. It was now throbbing, though the bleeding had pretty much stopped. My feet were raw, but not bleeding.

As we walked, Honey was having a one-sided conversation, I occasionally made a noise to tell him I was listening. But I wasn't really. My mind was plagued with doubts and insecurities. Why did Honey-sempai react so differently than what I was used to? And if this was the 'normal' reaction, why hadn't others reacted this way?

"I bet everyone's worried sick about us." He continued, snapping me out of my thoughts-again. He looked back at me slyly, "Especially Takashi."

I scoffed lightly, "Yeah, about you maybe." Though, I couldn't help the involuntary dusting of pink on my cheeks.

"Nah, he wouldn't be that worried about me. But you on the other hand..." He trailed off. My heart beat involuntarily sped up, but I told myself not to get my hopes up. He probably only would worry about me as a friend, yeah, who wouldn't worry about their friend?

I decided not to argue about it any further, but that didn't stop me from shaking my head dissmissively. Unfortunately, he caught it from the corner of his eye.

"I know! Let's do a test! If it's rejection you're afraid of, he won't know it's a test! Whatd'ya say?" He looked at me hopefully.

I looked down at him skeptically, kind of afraid of what he would try to make me do. "What would I have to do?" I asked carefully.

"Just call him Takashi when I tell you to!"

"Say his name?" I questioned, confused. "What would that do? How would I know if he passed this 'test'?"

He snickered, "You'll know if he does, and if he doesn't, he won't know it."

"I don't know Honey-sempai..." I replied hesitantly, not knowing if this really was as good of an idea as he thought it was.

"I'm sure it'll work! You can do it Rena-chan!" He encouraged, looking up at me with doe-eyes.

"Fine.." I conceded. He cheered and jumped up and down a couple times in excitement.

I felt a raindrop on top of my head, then another. Then it began pouring. We ran under a particularly big tree and sat down on a dry patch of ground in a crevice of the big roots, sheilding us from the rain.

I leaned my head back onto the trunk of the tree and sighed. The pain in my hand had gone back down to a dull throb and it felt good to give my hurting feet a rest.

"Rena-chan, do your feet hurt? You should've told me." Honey scolded, just noticing how raw my feet were. I cracked an eye open at him.

"It's okay, it's not like it's bleeding or anything." I retorted, shrugging my shoulders dissmissively.

Honey opened his mouth to say something else when my stomach growled loudly, interrupting him. I lifted my head up and grabbed it with my left hand, sheepishly grinning.

"When was last time you ate today Rena-chan?" He questioned. I thought about it for a minute.

"I had a piece of toast from the landlady this morning."

"Rena-chan!" He whined. "Why didn't you eat lunch? That's not healthy!"

I shrugged, "I just don't feel hungry a lot of the time."

"Stay here." He demanded while standing up. He began climbing the tree. I rolled my eyes. Without needing him to ask, I put my left hand under his right foot and lifted him up as far as my arm could reach while I was sitting down.

"Thanks!" He chirped happily. I could hear him climbing for a couple more minutes when he threw down five bananas for me to catch before climbing back down carefully himself. He sat crosslegged in front of me while I moved my legs off to my right.

He peeled the biggest and best-looking banana before shoving it into my hands and demanding I ate it. I rolled my eyes, but ate it all nevertheless. He too, happily munched on a banana. I ate one more after finishing my first an he ate the other two. Hey, he was a - growing? - young teenage boy who needed a lot of food. And Lord knows how much food he can put away.

When we were finished with the food, the rain finally let up. We both stood up, brushing ourselves off.

"Are you sure your feet are going to be okay Rena-chan?"

I nodded in repsonse, touched at his concern. He grabbed my hand again and led us in a different direction than we were originally going. I decided not to question it, guessing he had seen something while up in the tree.

Around fifteen minutes passed in silence and my feet were really starting to hurt. But it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, so I kept it to myself. Soon enough we stopped, I could hear voices about twenty feet away from us.

A bunch of armed men were surrounding Mori-sempai and Haruhi, ready to fight. One was sent flying into a bush nearby by Mori-sempai.

They all lunged at them.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Worth the wait? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys! Special thanks go to Anime-Freak-12280, Eveemew2, ballet022, OfTheNight511, and nadia4245 for following and faving!**

**Savage Kill: Oh! I'm so stupid! As to why it hasn't been explained yet, I think it is a more realistic way something like this would go. You know how you read those fanfics that have the OCs telling their whole terrible backstory like the day they met the person/group. I don't think that that is realistic. I mean, if you go through something really horrible and traumatizing like that, you're not just gonna tell people you just met. Sorry if it's annoying, I just think it's a more realistic way it would happen. Thanks for reviewing!**

**YuYuHakushoObsessor: *accepts chocolate cake* Thanks! Here you go!**

**Time Angel Kiko: Thank you! And yeah, people can be really cruel. Poor Rena-chan. Thanks for the review!**

**caring16: Hahaha, you never know what some people may take offense to these days. AND I LOVE DRAGONS! My mom thinks I'm crazy because of my love of them, but I don't care. I have dragon books, movies, figurines, posters, etc, etc. And don't worry, you can ramble on and on in a review or PM, I'll still read it! Thanks for the review and encouragement!**

**NightHunterDeath: Haha, I can honestly say I never would've thought of that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Allora22701: Thanks! I'll keep it in mind! Thanks for the review!**

**loopyhutton: Thanks so much!**

**skylar: Thank you so much! /**

** : Thanks! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Lorena's POV~

"Takashi! Haru-chan! Out of the way!" Honey-sempai swung in on a vine while yelling Tarzan style. He kicked one guy in the face, flipped in the air a couple of times, then landed. He then started to flip-over almost all of the soldiers.

Almost.

One soldier decided to go for little ol' me standing in the tree line. I had just taken three steps into the clearing when he grabbed my shoulder roughly. Acting on instinct, I knocked him to the ground and put him in a scissor hold, my calves around his neck and twisting his wrist with my good hand. If he so much as sneezed, he would break his wrist and be choked.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with, picking on my friends is bad! Got it?" Honey-sempai told the immobilized soldiers.

"Yeah!" I added sarcastically, getting up off the ground and brushing the dirt off of me. The soldier I had had previously in a scissor hold was unconcious. Haruhi was just standing there shell-shocked.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, running over to us with the rest of the hosts. "Haruhi, are you all right?!" He hugged her dramatically, "I was so worried." Queue sparkle-fest.

"Oh wow, you okay sempai and Rena-chan?" the twins asked. The twins immediately came over to inspect the casualties-I mean immobilized soldiers. "I'm not sure what happened here but at least they're still alive." Hikaru noted.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey-sempai's work, he must have really been holding back." Kaoru finished.

"Hey, what about me?" I complained playfully, crossing my arms. They looked towards me and saw the unconscious soldier behind me. They jumped up.

Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of a Hitachiin hug sandwich as they rubbed their cheeks against mine.

"Yes, we're very proud of your self-control too Rena-chan. We are very happy you didn't kill him!" they both said. I hummed in response.

"Huh? What do you mean they were holding back?" Haruhi asked, pinching Tamaki's hand so he'd let go of her.

"So then," Hikaru started, "you don't know about sempai?" Kaoru finished. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts, not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces, but they've also worked with several overseas militaries." Kaoru explained.

"Honey-sempai in particular has been called the 'Dreadnought' of the Haninozuka family, by the time he was in middle school he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo." Kyoya continued.

"Mori-sempai's no slouch either," piped Tamaki, "he won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school."

"What about you, Rena-chan?" Haruhi questioned, clearly 764% done with everything.

"Ah me? Nah, I'm nothing special, my parents just made me take self-defense classes and stuff for years." I explained.

"So how did you manage to find us?" Hikaru asked me and Honey-sempai.

"It wasn't hard. Rena-chan got us out of the current pool, so we decided to look for you guys." he explained innocently, thankfully leaving out the part about my scars like I had asked him to.

I lost interest in the conversation when the soldiers started apologizing and bowing. I looked around, bored. Poor Haruhi-chan looked like she was gonna faint at all of this new information.

"Takashi! You did an amazing job at protecting Haru-chan!" Honey-sempai pat Mori-sempai's head, who had been pulled down to his height so he could. "I bet you were pretty lonely without me around huh?"

"I don't know if I'd say that." was the only reply. Honestly, those two were just so cute sometimes. Honey-sempai giggled.

Now, we were all walking back to get the hell out of here. Well, _they _were walking, I was being carried by Mori-sempai...again. But his time he was carrying me bridal-style. After Honey-sempai had told them that I had hurt my feet and hand and shoulder in the current pool, they all flipped. Except Kyoya, of course. The twins and Tamaki began fussing over me and asking me strange questions. Mori-sempai saved me though, by silently picking me up and carrying me back the way he came.

He was silent the whole time, so I was too.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I tried to ignore the firmness of his muscles. Honey-sempai looked very pleased with himself as he walked beside us.

The twins mused about going to the beach next time. _There's gonna be a 'next time'? _I thought dejectedly. Honestly, these guys were gonna be the end of me.

Haruhi agreed that the ocean would be fun, saying that she thought it would be pretty. "What about you, Rena-chan? Would you like to go to the beach next time?" Honey-sempai asked me with a cute tilt to his head.

"Yeah." They seemed pleased with this answer.

* * *

~~~Time Skip Brought To You By A Jealous Mori~~~

I ended up going in the same car/limmo as Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, seeing as Mori-sempai carried me the whole way there. Mori-sempai had gotten a First-Aid Kit from the driver and was tending to my "wounds". He ignored me when I insisted it wasn't necessary and that I'd had worse. After he was done, he went back into his own personal bubble and just stared out the window.

We sat in relative silence for a few minutes until the driver-a nice elderly man named Hachirou-inquired politely, "Lorena-sama, would you like me to drop you off at your house?"

I smiled gratefully at him, "That would be perfect, thank you Hachirou." I could see the happy twinkle in his eyes as he began driving there. I assumed Honey-sempai or someone had given him my address.

"Are you sure you don't wanna have a sleepover at our house, Rena-chan?" Honey-asked cheerily, hope sparkling in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid I can't, Honey-sempai. I have a lot of stuff to do yet at home, and I don't have any spare clothes at your house." Okay, that last excuse was weak, but I really just wanted a really long hot shower, and I didn't want anyone else finding out my secret today. Honey seemed disappointed, but let it drop never the less.

Soon enough, the car pulled up next to the apartment complex I was living at. It was just a bit larger and nicer than the one Haruhi and her father lived in, just a few streets over. My apartment was on the second floor, number 53.

Mori-sempai opened the door and got out. I was about to do the same when Honey-sempai reached over and whispered in my ear, "Rena-chan, do what we talked about earlier in the jungle when you get up there." He was obviously talking about calling Mori-sempai by his first name, Takashi.

"I still don't see how this will prove anything, Honey-sempai." I whispered back quickly, trying not to keep Mori-sempai waiting for me.

"You'll see!"

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car as well. Before I could even stand up straight, I was lifted into the air by two strong arms. Mori-sempai was carrying me bridal-style...again.

I sighed loudly, it was really getting annoying. "Mori-sempai! This really isn't necessary! Honestly, I only scratched my feet up a bit, it's not like I broke both of my legs or something." I said exasperatedly, trying to get some sense into his head.

He gave me a blank stare as he began climbing the stairs. I knew I wouldn't win this one, so I let it drop. Besides, he was pretty much at my door already.

Not a minute later, he was standing in front of my door, looking at the normal gold numbers hanging from it. He set me down gently, as if I'd break at the slightest impact or jostle.

I looked up at him so I could see into his eyes. After all, I only reached the middle of his chest. What can I say? He's super tall!

"Thank you for all your help," I hesitated, would Honey's plan really work? "Takashi-sempai." I quickly added, trying to make up for the hesitation and just wanting to get it over with.

His eyes widened just barely noticeably before he swooped down and kissed me. It was a firm kiss, almost desperate. My heart pounded in my chest so hard I thought for sure it was so loud the neighbors could hear it. His right hand cupped my cheek as his left arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I had never been kissed before, so I was unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, I kissed back. His lips were warm against mine, it just felt...right.

All too soon, we had to separate due to the demand of oxygen. We were both breathing hard. I was left a blushing mess. And I was pleased to find a pink tint to his cheek as well. He smirked at me, making my stomach flip.

"I like it when you say my name. You caught me off guard this time, but I'll be ready next time." His deep voice sent tingles shooting through my body. "It's a good thing I'm not tired right now." He added as an afterthought, more to himself than to me. I was so confused. What would him being tired have to do with anything?

"Takashi! We got to go home soon if we're gonna be on time for dinner!" Honey-sempai called from below. Takashi-I quite like saying that-just continued to stare into my eyes, as if searching for something.

After a couple more seconds of searching my soul, he straightened up. His hand left my face and his arm from my waist. And as much as I hate to admit it, I missed his warmth.

He smirked at me once more before turning and walking away.

Snapping out of my daze, I pulled my spare key out of a hidden compartment in the wall next to my door and went inside. I leaned back against the door, trying to get my heart beat back to normal.

What was I doing? How had I let him into my heart so easily? I desperately wanted to build my walls again and reinforce them all the more but I knew it was already too late. He had already invaded it. As had the others for that matter.

_This can only end with you getting hurt again. Can you really survive it this time? Knowing how much it took to survive last time? _That obnoxious voice in the back of my head questioned. It was obnoxious because it was right. How could this possibly end well?

* * *

**A/N: So? Good? Big disappointment? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! It's me! Hope you guys have been having a good week my lovelies! Special thanks go to Marlen-sama, The-Gothic-Princess1, Weirdness'P, and WisdomInWords for faving and following!**

**Savage Kill: Yes he is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**NightHunterDeath: Hahaha, she's not, but it's a good idea! Thanks for reviewing!**

**loopyhutton: ^/^ Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**Little-Angel-02: Haha, here it is!**

**Allora22701: Awww! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, only own my OCs!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the whole fiasco at the pool. Since then, I had gotten slammed with requests for business from other companies who thought it would be easier to negotiate deals with me rather than my father. I either handled it or sent them back to my father. In fact, I had gotten so much work that I couldn't even do my laundry or sleep for more than a couple of hours at night. They apparently didn't care that I was in a different time zone, therefore they would call in the middle of the night and early morning.

In fact, I was so busy that I had not gone over to anyone's house the past two weeks. And as soon as I got into the Host Club, I would sleep until it opened, I'd be swamped with customers, then, once it was over I either had to make a call or got a call and had to leave because of it. Incidentally, this left me with no time to talk to Takashi about the "incident" that had occurred two weeks prior. This also meant the twins were crabby because I had been "ignoring them", causing them to cling to me even more during class. Haruhi-chan had tried to stop them, but it was of no use. There was no stopping them once they got an idea lodged in their heads.

So now, I was at school wearing a white form-fitting shirt, ripped jeans, black converse, and my angel-wings necklace because I had run out of uniforms. My hair was slightly curled, it was now reaching the bottom of my shoulder blades. I was also trying to sleep on one of the Host Club's couches. School had mercifully ended and I had managed to stay awake most of the time. I was awake for two thirds of the classes. Right now, I was early, so not everyone was here yet. Apart from me, only Kyoya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai, and Haruhi-chan were here. I was so tired I feared I would collapse from exhaustion.

I heard foot steps approach me. "Rena-chan, if you want to sleep, you can use the bed Honey-sempai uses for his naps. I'm sure it would be easier to fall asleep there." Tamaki-sempai informed me kindly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Okay, thanks." Was the only reply from me. I desperately needed sleep. I hadn't slept in 36 hours and I was getting really cranky. I almost ripped the heads off of the twins multiple times, the only thing holding me back was the witnesses. And the paperwork was a bitch.

I flopped onto the small bed with no amount of grace. But I really couldn't find it in myself to care. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

~3rd Person POV~

Lorena fell asleep on the couch as Haruhi pulled the thick curtain-like cloth together to keep the light out, showing her motherly-side a bit.

Soon enough, the doors opened and everyone looked, expecting Honey and Mori to come in. But it wasn't them. It was a dog. A pit bull to be exact. He was a big dog, muscular. He was grey with a white belly and snout. He had a scar running over his right eye and the tip of his right ear was missing. He had a thick brown leather collar with a leash attached to it, but no one was holding it. Frankly, he looked frightening.

He sniffed around for a minute, as if searching for something. He sniffed until he stopped at Lorena's book bag, where she left it sitting against the couch she had tried to sleep on earlier. He growled.

By now, Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai had place themselves in front of Haruhi-chan, fearing the worst.

A young man burst through the doors the fear-inducing dog had just come from. He was tall, though not as tall as Mori. He had dirty blonde hair that was ruffled from running around. He had bright green eyes and was breathing hard, presumably from chasing the dog. He was dressed in simple blue jeans and a black Star Wars t-shirt. He was lean, but muscular.

The dog ripped the Hosts' attention away from the man by running towards the back of the room, growling. And it was heading straight for the sleeping and helpless Rena-chan.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time. They heard a scream and all ran as fast as they could to Rena-chan's rescue. Fear coursed through their veins, hoping above all hopes Rena-chan was okay. Kyoya-sempai was there first.

Kyoya-sempai flung the curtains open with no amount of restraint. What they saw made their blood run cold. Rena-chan was flailing under the dog trying to push it off.

But it wasn't attacking her, it was licking her. All over her face too. Her face was scrunched up, trying to get it to stop.

The mysterious man pushed past them and grabbed the dog's collar with one of his large hands. He was laughing too. "Hahaha - sorry Little Cub - hahahaha - he got out of my grip." He said, not even trying to cover up his laughter.

Lorena's head shot up from wiping the dog slobber off of her face. She looked at him for a split second before jumping up, struggling for a second with the blankets. And... She was smiling, not a usual small smile that never really reached her eyes. Oh no, this was a full on, eyes crinkled, teeth-showing smile full of happiness.

She jumped onto the man as soon as she was free of the blankets. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her around, laughing heartily the whole time.

That was when Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai ran into the room as well. "We heard a screa-!" Honey-sempai yelled worriedly, stopping when he saw the two people still hugging and spinning. When they finally stopped spinning, they could see it was Rena-chan and some mysterious young man.

The man pulled back from the hug, Lorena's legs still wrapped around him. "Missed me Little Cub?" He asked teasingly, mirth sparkling in his eyes. He began walking back to the front of the room, towards a couch, his arms keeping Lorena from falling, one around her mid-section and the other under her thighs. She laughed. And not just a small snicker or chuckle the Hosts were used to, a full-on happy laugh spilling from her still smiling lips.

"Not at all!" She teased back. She went back to hugging him, arms wrapped around his neck. The man sat down on one of the couches on the left side of the room from where Mori and Honey were standing, shocked.

No one but the man heard it, but Lorena whispered into his neck, "Of course I missed you, idiot!"

She pulled back and slid off his lap, now sitting on his left. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. The dog barked. It had followed them and was now in front of Lorena, trying to get her attention.

"Creature!" She called affectionately, "What are you doing here baby?"

"Well, I came for your birthday of course!" The man replied smugly, obviously knowing she was talking to the dog.

She smacked him on the arm. "Not you stupid! Why did you bring him here? You probably gave everyone who saw him a heart-attack!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, I figured he'd sniff you out for me. And he insisted he come when I picked the lock on your apartment door." Lorena just laughed. Another hearty laugh full of happiness the Hosts were not used to at all from her.

Haruhi interrupted them politely, "Ah, Rena-chan, who are they?" She motioned to the man and the dog.

She looked up at her and around at everyone else who had come and stood around the couch, watching silently.

"Oh! Sorry guys! Everyone, this is Michael Graves. Michael, this is Haruhi, Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey-sempai, and Takashi. They're my friends." She introduced, pointing to each in turn. He nodded and waved to them. Takashi tried very hard not to glare at the intruder, very jealous that he had dared be so close to his Lorena and _carry her. _Only he got to do that. No one else.

"Rena-chan, you're going to have a birthday soon?" Honey-sempai asked, excited at the prospect of birthday cake.

"Yeah, I am Honey-sempai, tomorrow in fact." Lorena answered sweetly. "But I'm not going to celebrate it." She glared at Michael for the last bit.

He ruffled her hair the way an older brother would, "Of course you are Little Cub! You only turn 16 once after all! You wouldn't come back to America, so I came to you!"

"No I'm not!" Lorena argued. "What about you huh?" She started, a teasing tone to her voice, "You only turn fifty once after all." She mimicked him.

"Hey! I'm not _that _old! I'm only nineteen!" Michael complained. Lorena hummed in disbelief. "I'll show you who's old!" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He tackled her to the floor, wrestling with her for a minute until he got her flat on her back, him on top of her, face-up. He just laid there, despite her trying to push him off. He made no move to get up.

"Good Lord, what do they feed you in the army?! You weigh a ton!" She cried out, straining her voice purposely, making it sound as if he was heavier than he really was, pushing on his shoulder blades to try and get him off of her.

"We'll save you Rena-chan!" The twins declared at the same time, sliding her out from under Michael by her arms and placing her on her feet. She brushed invisible dirt off of her jeans and fixed her white shirt.

"Did you curl your hair?" Michael asked, still lying on the floor.

"Maybe, what's it to you?!"

"I like it." Michael replied, smiling up at her. She grinned back.

"Whatever you say," she started, "old man!" She added quickly. When he started to scramble up to his feet, determined to catch her again, she squeaked. She ran around the couch and hid behind Takashi. Michael chased her around the couch and stopped at the other side of the large Host.

Lorena hung onto the back of Takashi's jacket and stuck her tongue out at Michael. Takashi looked at her quizzically under his arm.

Kyoya interrupted the madness by clearing his throat loudly. "Excuse me, but I believe it's opening time." As soon as he said that, the doors opened and the customers spilled in, going to the couches of their choice.

* * *

**A/N: So? Who do you think Michael is to Lorena? Please excuse any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I tried to put in link for the outfit she's wearing I have on Ployvore, but it wouldn't work. Does anybody know how to get it to properly link to it? Is there something specific you have to do? **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not going to be able to update on a regular basis for these next few weeks. School is ending and teachers are cramming projects and tests and essays in these last three weeks or so, and then there's finals. School is taking a lot of my time right now and I really need to focus on it. Please don't be mad! I'll try to update when I can, jus be warned it may not be on the schedule I have been updating. So, as an apology, I'm giving you this chapter early! Special thanks go to bethatmadcat, Amari Mizuki, antaurilover685, ADTRcookie, IdealNobody19, and FabFiction15 for following and faving!**

**YuYuHakushoObsessor: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Savage Kill: Very intuitive of you... Thanks for the review!**

**NightHunterDeath: Here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**loopyhutton: Thanks!**

**Allora22701: No, Lorena is my OC. What charcter from Fairy Tail is she like? Anyways, here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

**Again, thank you guys for understanding. Please don't be too mad at me! Like I said before, I'll try to update when I can! Enjoy!**

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

"Rena-chan! Come sit with us this time, 'kay?" Honey-sempai asked, already pulling her towards the couch. Takashi, Creature, and Michael followed.

Honey made Lorena sit on a two-person couch and Takashi sat next to her, having gotten there first. This made Michael sit across from Lorena in an arm chair, resting his head on his fist. Honey sat on Mori's lap as girls came over and sat down in the remaining seats available. Luckily, there was enough space for all of them.

"Oh! I'll get the cake everybody!" Honey exclaimed as he hopped up and bounded away towards the kitchen area. He made sure to have Lorena promise to take care of Usa-chan while he was gone. She held Usa-chan on her lap.

A couple of minutes later, Honey came back pushing a cart that was piled with cakes of all flavors. "I'm back!"

This time, he sat on Lorena's lap as he passed out pieces of cake to everyone who wanted one.

"Michael, do you want a piece?" Lorena asked Michael, holding out a piece of vanilla cake to him.

He shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He took the cake and began to slowly eat it.

"R-R-Rena-chan," a shaky voice stuttered, "is that your d-d-d-dog?"

Lorena looked at the petite brunette who asked the question, who had a look of pure terror on her face as she looked at the dog who had laid at Lorena's feet.

"Yep!" Lorena chirped. "His name's Creature, I know he looks scary, but he's really just a big teddy bear. He wouldn't hurt a fly!" She scratched Creature's head as he wagged his little tail happily.

He sniffed around his area without having to actually get up, and he stopped at Lorena's bag, growling at it again.

The girls around the table scooted away from him quickly in fear.

"What's wrong Creature? What is it?" Lorena asked the dog, reaching for her bag. She picked up her bag and started to rummage through it, trying to find the thing upsetting Creature.

"Oh..." Lorena smiled knowingly. "Is this what you smell buddy?" She held up a small pink scarf with tassels on the end. Michael almost choked on his cake.

"Isn't that your stepmother's scarf?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's Theresa's." Lorena replied with a bored look on her face.

"Why on earth do you have that thing?" Michael asked.

"In case I need to wipe some mud off my shoes or something." Lorena answered, shrugging. Michael just busted out laughing.

The rest of the time in the Host Club was relatively uneventful for Lorena.

She got questions like, "Will you listen to this song and tell me what you think, Rena-chan?" "Will you help me with my math, Rena-chan?" "I absolutely love those pictures of you and Mori-sempai at the pool Rena-chan!"

"Whoa, hold up! What pictures?" Lorena asked, looking at Takashi to see if he knew anything about it, which he didn't.

"Yeah! I have one as my screensaver on my phone, it was just sooo~~ cute!" The girl rambled on, oblivious to Lorena's growing distress and confusion. She pulled out her phone and handed it to Lorena. It was a picture that showed her standing next to Takashi, looking around. It was from the very beginning of the whole time they spent there. Lorena was in her swimsuit and t-shirt while Takashi was in his swimming trunks. Takashi also looked at the picture, curious as to what it was.

Lorena dropped her head into her hands when Michael asked, "What picture? Let me see! Ooh, what's this I see? A t-shirt?! And it's not mine!" He gasped in fake hurt, "The tradition has been ruined!" Then he began to laugh at Lorena's reaction of just giving up, not even trying to resist his weirdness.

"Um, Rena-chan, who is he? Your boyfriend?" The same girl asked as she took back her phone.

Lorena's face paled, she looked at Michael. He had a serious look on his face for quite likely the first time since he had gotten there. "Well, I guess they were going to figure it out sometime Little Cub." Michael shrugged, giving up the game of charades.

Honey-sempai was internally screaming, his master plan for Rena-chan and Takashi to get together was ruined! Poor Takashi!

Lorena put her face in one of her hands, leaning on the arm rest as her shoulder shook, facing away from everyone else.

"Rena-chan?" Honey-sempai asked worriedly, ready to give her a big comforting hug.

A giggle escaped her lips, then a chuckle, then it was full-blown, side-splitting, tears-in-your-eyes laughter. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. Michael joined in on the laughter.

In between fits of laughter, Lorena was able to choke out, "You think he's my boyfriend? Please, he's practically my brother!" Takashi was very relieved to hear that. If he had been Lorena's boyfriend, he would've been livid.

Honey-sempai was also relieved. Takashi didn't get hurt and his plans didn't go to waste! Perfect!

Not soon enough for Lorena, the Host Club ended and all the customers left. As soon as they did, Lorena marched right over to Kyoya to "ask" him about the pictures he had sold, Michael following along.

Lorena came up to him and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Is there something I could do for you Lorena?" Kyoya inquired, smirking at the hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"You know very well what you can help me with. Help me understand how and why you sold pictures of me in my bathing suit to customers." Lorena demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kyoya smiled like the money-loving person he is and snapped his notebook shut. "For profit of course. And I sent the pictures from your phone to mine."

"Which ones?" She asked in a tense voice, restraining herself from smacking his stupid grin from his face.

"All of them." He replied nonchalantly. He went back to writing in his notebook, apparently done with the conversation.

"Wait a minute, the pictures Elena sent me? Is that what you're talking about?" Michael questioned Lorena, already putting the pieces together.

"Yes." Lorena sighed, slowly walking back to the couch they previously were at while massaging her temples, trying to dispel the looming headache that had taken residence in her brain for the past three days.

When she looked up to see what everyone else was doing, she saw Haruhi was at a table to the side studying some books. Hikaru and Kaoru were wheeling in many mannequins with bathing suits on them, placing them in the center of the room. _What is going on?_ Lorena thought to herself.


End file.
